


Человеческая любовь вечна...

by Originals



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 07:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20287855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Originals/pseuds/Originals
Summary: Что делать, когда твой возлюбленный, без которого ты не мыслишь жизни, погибает в объятиях другого? Что делать, если сердце горит жаждой мести и желанием вернуть любимого? Изис, не принявший отказа своего возлюбленного и жаждущий вернуть его пусть даже с того света, становится на путь возмездия и поиска, но куда приведет его этот путь?





	Человеческая любовь вечна...

Человеческая любовь вечна  
Как волны морские, как ветер,  
Я хочу полететь, как птица,  
Но путь мой закрыт…  
(песня)

Точно Тьма изначальная — тела Ползущих в ночи.  
Серым туманом овеяны, дремлют Дети Снов.  
Огнем пламенеют кудри рыжих сынов Лилит.  
Словно белые облака — крылья Небесных Сынов.  
Но люди превыше них, потому что умеют любить,  
Как и те, кто с ними смешал горячую кровь,  
Как и те, кто во имя них свои обнажает мечи…  
(Песнь Песней Ананке)

1\. Изис и принц

Изис, сын Эшнуни, не помнил и не чувствовал ничего с того мгновения, как выскользнувший из черного хода дворца слуга-человек поведал ему, что Сенмут возлег с Владыкой и теперь его нет больше среди живых. Сердце словно остановилось в то мгновение, и он лишь молча проводил взглядом ушедшего слугу. А потом скользнул следом за ним, затаиваясь, окутывая себя Облаком, через которое ни человек, ни бог не мог бы его разглядеть. Он не любил ту часть божественной крови в себе, что дал ему старый Хнум, но сейчас ему нужны были все его божественные способности, чтобы совершить то, что должно.

Он шел по анфиладе комнат и покоев, проскальзывал в закрытые помещения следом за слугами или сановниками, рабынями и наложницами. Он видел женщин и мужей невозможной, нечеловеческой красоты — братьев и сестер фараона, детей бывшего владыки Гора-Сематауи, Объединителя. Но ни одного из них не сумел похитить, потому что каждый был окружен толпой слуг и наложников. Он обошел все комнаты дворца, кроме покоев самого фараона, и в них не сумел он пробраться. Но дальше, в южной оконечности дворца, там, где располагались помещения для низших слуг, он увидел открытые двери и вошел.

Молодой полубог, в Истинном облике, с загнутыми за спину тяжелыми рогами, точеным могучим телом и с прекрасным, хотя и несколько грубоватым лицом, разрисованным священной лазуритовой краской, склонился над свитком из папируса. Дальнейшее было делом нескольких мгновений. Прижать к боку гиганта нож, заставить подняться, окутать Облаком и провести по коридорам дворца к выходу, а потом на Челн — это заняло несколько мгновений и целую вечность.

Не было ни погони, ни даже попыток преследования. Небесный Челн удалялся от королевского дворца на довольно неплохой скорости. Поставив его на автоматическое управление, Изис подошел к сидящему у борта принцу, чьи руки были связаны за спиной, и опустился на колено. Но сделал он это не из почтения, а чтобы заглянуть в прозрачные, словно драгоценные камни, глаза Богорожденного.

— Голову за голову, кровь за кровь… — тихо, отчетливо произнес он, — за моего Сенмута ты заплатишь своей головой и кровью. Я — Изис, сын Эшнуни, лишь воздаю за отнятого у меня, в том мне свидетели боги неба и земли.

Принц молча смотрел на него. Ни тени страха не промелькнуло в его глазах. Изис поднялся, глядя сверху вниз на красивое лицо Богорожденного, и усмехнулся.

— За тебя мне заплатят серебряными и нефритовыми кольцами. Рыжие лилим любят таких, как ты, любят вашу силу и выносливость. В них нет преклонения перед кровью богов, потому что они сами боги и дети великой Лилит.

Принц отвернулся, словно бы устав от разговора. Красивое грубое лицо его, выкрашенное золотом и киноварью, оставалась бесстрастным. Изис ощутил разочарование. Хотелось увидеть, как этот Богорожденный выродок молит о пощаде, пластается у ног, обливая слезами сандалии похитителя. Что ж, лилим заставят его плакать и молить о пощаде. Они и не с такими управлялись. А может, подумал он вдруг, лучше отдать его Ползущим в Ночи? Никто не знает, что они делают с теми, кто попал в их лапы. Среди рабов почитается за счастье даже попасть в утехи к ненасытным и извращенным лилим или вечно голодным Сынам Небес, чьи любовные жезлы огромны и жестки, чем оказаться в лапах Ползущих. Правда, тут есть одно «но» — лилим спокойно берут рабов на глазах у торговцев и друг у друга, а Ползущие утаскивают в свои норы — так что он, Изис, не сможет насладиться муками врага.

Он вернулся к панели управления и настроил компас так, чтобы Челн летел к голубоватой дымке горного кряжа. Сердце снова дернулось и заныло от тоски и боли по Сенмуту. В зеркальной поверхности отражателя он видел, как принц склонил тяжелую, увенчанную мощными, отогнутыми ото лба к затылку рогами голову на грудь. Внезапно нахлынуло понимание, осознание того, что он справился с этим огромным существом, сам! Один! Справился с Богорожденным, который был вдвое выше, крупнее и во много раз сильнее жалкого человеческого отродья! Изис утер тыльной стороной ладони внезапно обильно выступивший на лбу пот. Как он мог победить это существо, которому едва доставал до груди? Принца крови, даже один удар которого мог убить мгновенно. Могучего и огромного, в чьих руках было больше сил, чем в сотне таких, как он, пусть в нем и текла божественная кровь.

Богорожденный не поднял головы, но когда Изис опустился на колено рядом и потянул за рог, заставляя его показать лицо, стало видно, что слезы прочертили дорожки по краске, покрывающей светлую кожу.

— Оплакиваешь свою жалкую судьбу? — Изис не сумел сдержать ехидства, хотя ужас и сомнение все еще владели его сердцем.

Принц неожиданно мягко качнул головой, высвободив рог.

— Оплакиваю того, кого не сумел спасти от похоти моего брата. — Голос его звучал спокойно, без эмоций, но от слов этих у Изиса перехватило дыхание. Он смотрел в глаза принца и видел такую же чудовищную боль, какая терзала его самого с того мгновения, как он узнал, что Сенмута больше нет. Это понимание что-то сломало внутри, так, что стало вдруг холодно и неприютно. Да, принц был в его руках, но теперь, глядя на его щеки, покрытые священной краской, полусмытой слезами, Изис понимал, что месть его будет обращена на невинного.

Челн нес их уже несколько часов, под ним расстилалось желтое песчаное море, кое-где лишь виднелись останки занесенных песком дворцов и покинутых городов. Солнце стало клониться к закату, и тени удлинились, когда он уже почти долетел до Нубийских гор, а Изис все сидел, уронив голову, не в силах даже плакать от отчаяния и безысходности. Его привела в себя огромная ручища, мягко коснувшаяся плеча. Не веря своим глазам, он смотрел на обрывок веревки, болтающийся на запястье принца.

— Скоро сажать Челн, — мягко произнес гигант, — но прежде, чем ты пойдешь к панели управления…

Он коснулся щеки Изиса, глядя ему в глаза своими, все еще влажными от слез.

— Мой старший брат совершил страшное преступление, забрав у тебя любимого. Тем более непростительное, что он знал — не всякому смертному дано пережить слияние с богом. Но Сенмут был мне другом, он был единственным во дворце, кто не смотрел на меня со страхом и почтением. Он просто был добр ко мне, беседовал со мной, не боялся меня…

Слезы снова покатились по его щекам. Но, тяжело вздохнув, принц продолжил:

— Взамен твоего возлюбленного я предлагаю себя. Знаю, я никогда не смогу заменить его, никогда не смогу дать тебе то, что дал он… но я властен в своей жизни и смерти. Отныне и до конца своей жизни я — твой раб, принадлежащий тебе целиком и полностью. Ты можешь поступить со мной согласно той жажде мести, что горит в твоем сердце. Я не стану сопротивляться.

Изис бросил взгляд на переднее окно. Гора приближалась. Он подошел к панели управления и взялся за рычаги, разворачивая Челн и кружа над небольшим плато среди пышных зарослей прекрасных алых цветов. Внутри у него было пусто и сумрачно, как бывает в мертвых городах, что поглотила пустыня. Он аккуратно посадил Челн и некоторое время стоял, опираясь о панель, пытаясь понять, какой отклик вызывает в нем сказанное принцем. Слова великана, что Сенмут был ему другом, пробудили воспоминание о том, как они беседовали в последний раз. Сенмут рассказывал о молодом и очень несчастном принце, одиноком и уставшем от жизни. Тело этого бедняги не было подвержено изменениям, как у других богов, что правили миром Та-Кемет. Он был отчасти человеком, а отчасти зверем, и тяжелые витые рога украшали его голову, на которой красота человеческих черт была смешана с грубостью звериных. Сенмут говорил о нем как о младшем принце, сыне старого владыки от человеческой женщины, что жил горькой и печальной жизнью в тени своих братьев, отвергнутый и презираемый ими. Так выходит, это и был тот самый…

— Я не знаю твоего имени, — сказал Изис, не глядя на принца, — меня зовут Изис, сын Эшнуни.

— Когда-то я носил имя Азиру, сына Гора-Сематауи, Объединителя Верхнего и Нижнего Египта, Владыки царства Та-Кемет. — Гигант с трудом поднялся на ноги, опираясь о резное украшение на стене Челна.

Изис открыл входной люк и вышел из Челна, вдохнув одуряющий аромат алых цветов. Подождал, пока выйдет принц, и запер Челн, силой разума сделав его невидимым. Принц бросил на него взгляд, в котором читалось изумление. Его можно было понять — никто, кроме богов, не был способен управлять Разумом. Изис угрюмо взглянул в темнеющее небо, по которому посыпался яркими пятнами звездный узор, перевел взор на могучую фигуру принца, чьи черты были прекрасны. Азиру — Песнь Звезд, да, это имя стоило своего хозяина.

— Азиру — красивое имя, — сказал он, отведя взгляд, — что же до жизни… не имя делает нас, но мы делаем свои имена.

Тропа привела их к небольшой пещере, вырубленной в скале. Изис велел принцу собрать сухих ветвей и обломков для огня, а сам спустился по узкой ложбине к небольшому озеру, где еще два дня тому назад поставил верши для рыбы. Несколько крупных золотистых рыб уже уснули в ловушке. Изис вытащил вершу вместе с уловом и вернулся в пещеру. Холод внутри никуда не ушел, было неимоверно тяжело, но он хотя бы больше не питал ненависти к злосчастному принцу. 

Азиру вернулся спустя недолгое время, таща на спине огромную вязанку хвороста и несколько черных кусков «огненного камня». Свалив добычу у стены, он вопросительно взглянул на Изиса, который в изумлении его рассматривал.

— Откуда ты знаешь про «огненные камни»?

Принц застенчиво потупился.

— Меня Сенмут многому научил. Иногда помогал ночами уйти из дворца и учил знаниям простых людей. Если хочешь, господин, я почищу эту рыбу и зажарю ее, я умею.

Изис кивнул и передал ему вершу с рыбой, а сам вошел в пещеру и принялся осматривать сложенные в дальнем углу одеяла. Они с Сенмутом часто отдыхали здесь, в крошечном закрытом оазисе, купались в озере, любили друг друга… Какие злые духи вбили в голову его мальчику, что в столице он будет счастливее? Но мысль эта накрепко засела в красивой голове Сенмута, бросив его сначала в дворцовые слуги, а потом в постель его убийцы.

Изис сидел у порога пещеры и смотрел, как аккуратно, со знанием дела раскладывает костер Азиру, с легкостью переламывая могучими своими руками толстые ветви сухостоя. Снова мороз прошел по коже от понимания того, что этот гигант позволил ему захватить себя и отдался в его безраздельную власть. Вдруг стало бесконечно одиноко и тоскливо внутри, и Изис не сразу понял, что это не его чувства. Он поспешно закрылся, глядя на массивную фигуру принца, склоненную над костром. Наследие его божественного деда не давало ему никаких прав и не принесло в жизни ничего, кроме проблем и горя. И, даже используя способности, унаследованные от старого Хнума, он был словно отделен от них той преградой, что сам поставил в своем сердце.

Вскоре аромат печеной рыбы защекотал ноздри. В животе голодно заурчало. Изис вздохнул, отрываясь от невеселых мыслей. Как бы там ни было, а он все еще жив. И если хочет вернуть своего Сенмута, то должен есть и пить.

— Рыба готова, господин, — донесся до него тихий голос Азиру. Изис поднялся и подошел ближе к костру. Лишь теперь он понял, как сильно замерз, сидя вдали от огня. Азиру положил перед ним несколько рыб на большом пальмовом листе и принес скорлупу ореха, в которой плескалась чистая вода — успел, значит, спуститься к озеру. 

Поев, Изис прополоскал рот и вымыл руки. Принц в молчании склонился чуть поодаль. Изис не сразу понял, что он ждет позволения на трапезу, а когда понял, вдруг стало ему бесконечно тошно и тяжко. Лишь теперь он осознал, какую жертву решился принести ему этот несчастный, и без того обделенный судьбой. Ему стоило понять это раньше, когда он окунулся в тоску и глубокое, беспросветное чувство одиночества и душевной боли, исходящие от принца. Так имел ли он право, зная, как тепло Сенмут относился к этому существу, зная, что сам Азиру любил Сенмута, имел ли он право еще больше унижать несчастного? Повинуясь минутному чувству, слишком сильному, чтобы противостоять ему, Изис подошел к Азиру и потянул его за рог, поднимая с колен.

— Встань. Не тебе склоняться перед людьми, кем бы они ни были. Сейчас в сердце моем только боль и жажда мести, и я не могу ни просить, ни приказать тебе идти со мной. Твой брат Нефер-Ра отнял у меня самое большое мое сокровище. Я не успокоюсь, пока мой Сенмут не вернется ко мне, и я знаю, как можно вернуть его. Но путь будет долог и жесток, не всякий его пройдет. Ты не раб, и я освобождаю тебя от данного слова. Хочешь пойти со мной, иди, я не стану останавливать тебя. Но не склоняйся больше передо мной. Мне говорил Сенмут, рассказывал о том, как с тобой обходились твои братья и сестры… Я не обойдусь так с тобой. Я не бог, мне нет нужды в унижениях тех, кто готов отдать свою привязанность и без этого. И я… прошу прощения за то, что не сразу сказал это.

Его вдруг охватил лютый, отчаянный гнев на себя самого, такой сильный, что потемнело в глазах. И лишь большие сильные руки, легшие на плечи, сорвали багровую пелену ярости. Азиру стоял перед ним, выпрямившись во весь свой громадный рост, и сейчас Изис едва доставал ему до груди.

— Что бы ни случилось, — сказал принц, мягким движением огладив тяжелые, загнутые к затылку рога, — я пойду с тобой, Изис, сын Эшнуни. Я разделю твой путь, куда бы ни вел он. Но что ты сказал о том, что сможешь вернуть Сенмута? Неужто возможно такое? Неужто возможно вырвать из лап Анубиса того, кто уже в его власти?

Изис медленно провел ладонями по своей бритой голове.

— Есть то, что может повернуть время вспять, — сказал он, взглянув в прозрачные глаза полубога, — большего я пока сказать не могу. И поиски будут трудными и тяжкими. Подумай как следует, принц Азиру…

— Я сделал выбор, — голос принца прозвучал мягко и спокойно, — я выбрал еще там, во дворце, когда ты приставил свой меч к моему боку. Я мог бы убить тебя, как и любого человека, но предпочел пойти с тобой и принять свою судьбу. Лучше смерть, чем всю жизнь быть заживо погребенным в тени и шелках дворца и ненависти и презрении родных братьев и сестер. Я все сказал. А теперь нам следует отдохнуть и поспать, если мы хотим начать путь засветло.

2\. В покинутом городе

Челн нес их, сколько хватило топлива, и лишь у самой кромки Черной Пустыни им пришлось покинуть его. В небольшой пальмовой роще они спрятали его, тщательно укрыв ветвями и листьями, поскольку топлива в нем оставалось совсем мало, а терять не хотелось. Только забрали из него запасы еды и воды, а также пару теплых плащей и одеяла.

Из нехитрого имущества, оставшегося Изису от матушки, было несколько свитков из ткани богов, не подверженной тлению и порче. И в одном из них прочитал он о месте, что было столь же страшным, сколь недоступным. Время там оборачивалось и текло вспять. И попав туда, возможно было вернуть тех, кто покинул мир живых. Изис не боялся никого и ничего в своей жизни, а рассказ из свитка запомнил очень хорошо. Потому и мог вернуть его в памяти даже сейчас, когда свитки были утрачены.

Он не стал задерживаться в Нубии, теперь здесь его ничто не держало. Они с Азиру почти не говорили поначалу, но постепенно сблизила их скорбь по утраченному другу и возлюбленному. Принц иной раз тихо плакал по ночам, в этом он был подобен измученному ребенку, не способному удержать своей боли. Наверное, это и тронуло окаменевшее от горя сердце Изиса. Слезы Азиру по Сенмуту были искренними, в этом Изис убедился, открывшись навстречу эмоциям принца. И правда, любил Сенмута несчастный отпрыск богов, любил той нежной и чистой любовью, какой младший брат любит старшего и ученик любит учителя. Потому что человеческое дитя Сенмут, с теплом принявший его, был ему ближе, чем его собственные братья-боги, с презрением отвергавшие рожденного человеческой самкой.

Они шли, пока солнце не коснулось поцелуем далекого горизонта. Покинутый город на их пути возник внезапно, они лишь поднялись на высокий бархан, а за ним сияли в красноватом свете заходящего светила беломраморные колонны, крытые крышами из тончайших пластин лунного камня и черного топаза. Большая часть города была засыпана и похищена песками, но несколько улиц и около двух десятков домов сохранились.

— Заночуем тут, — решительно произнес Изис, когда они одолели расстояние, отделявшее их от давно покинутого шедевра древнего зодчества, — здесь полно колючки для костра, а в мехах достаточно воды. Пойдем поищем хорошее убежище. Здесь должны быть бассейны и колодцы, и не все они пусты. А если и будут пусты, то все равно вода придет на Зов.

Они услышали горький плач, пройдя немного вглубь города, одолев лишь несколько улиц, вымощенных белым и черным мрамором, и в изумлении переглянулись. Было странно услышать здесь, среди бескрайних песков, человеческий голос. Изис на всякий случай полностью раскрылся, обострив чувства до предела, прощупывая сам воздух, раскаленный жарким солнцем. Азиру выдернул короткий меч из ножен и пошел чуть впереди, готовый в любое мгновение встать на защиту своего хрупкого спутника. Изис не улыбнулся, но этот жест гиганта согрел его оледеневшее от горя сердце. Совсем немного, но согрел.

В небольшом внутреннем дворике они увидели согбенную старуху, горько рыдавшую у колодца. Седые космы ее были рассыпаны по плечам, передник покрыт грязью, обвисшие старческие груди расцарапаны в порыве оглушающей и ослепляющей скорби. Она всхлипывала, видимо обессиленная своим неведомым горем, и не успел Изис ничего сказать, как Азиру шагнул к ней, осторожно тронув за плечо. Старуха подняла голову, слабо вскрикнула и повалилась наземь, прижавшись лбом к потрескавшемуся мрамору, отдавая земной поклон явившемуся пред ней божеству.

— Успокойся, мать моя. — Голос Азиру звучал тихо и ласково. — Что с тобой случилось? Отчего ты так плачешь, что за горе коснулось тебя?

Изис приблизился, глядя, как он помогает подняться бедняжке и усаживает на мраморную скамью под высохшим деревом. То сострадание, с которым Богорожденный отнесся к простой человеческой женщине, поразило его. До сих пор он видел лишь грубость и презрение в глазах и словах тех, кто воссел на высокие сиденья по праву божественной крови.

История старухи была проста и незатейлива. Вместе со своим сыном она жила в дне пути от города, в том самом оазисе, где Изис и Азиру спрятали Челн. Иногда они уходили на поиски чего-нибудь, чем можно было поживиться. Какое-то время назад они натолкнулись на этот город и решили исследовать его дома и храмы, где иногда можно было найти в них зерно и сушеные плоды, оставленные как приношения богам. Когда опустели их мехи, ее сын спустился в колодец, чтобы достать воды, но старая ветхая веревка разорвалась, и он упал вниз. Несколько часов звала его несчастная мать, обливаясь слезами и проклиная себя за то, что не удержала свое дитя.

— Теперь нет у меня даже тела, чтобы оплакать его и свершить обряды, — охрипшим, слабым голосом жаловалась она, — единственного сына моего не могу я схоронить как положено! 

— Успокойся, матушка, — решительно сказал Изис, обменявшись понимающим взглядом с Азиру, — мы достанем тело и поможем тебе отнести его туда, где ты сможешь его оплакать и похоронить как положено.

Днем раньше, днем позже — что за разница? Его потеря не отменяла потерь тех, кто был вокруг. В конце концов лишь богам не свойственна жалость и сострадание. А он — человек. Изис снял с плеча Азиру мешок и вытащил толстый моток крепкой веревки, сплетенной из пальмовых волокон. Обвязавшись по талии, велел спутнику опускать его в колодец медленно, а сам достал из-за пояса хибти — металлический стержень с округлым набалдашником — и чуть повернул, совмещая рисунок на двух его частях. Набалдашник тут же вспыхнул неярким синеватым сиянием. Хибти достался ему от матери, которой был подарен его отцом, и уже не раз выручал в странствиях.

Спускался он достаточно долго и стал уже опасаться, что не хватит веревки, но тут свет хибти упал внизу на влажный каменный уступ и лежащее на нем разбитое тело юноши. Не теряя времени, он поднял тело и прижал к себе, крикнув Азиру, чтобы поднимал скорее. Едва различимое сияние вокруг тела давало надежду, что жизнь не совсем ушла из него. И правда, не успели они одолеть половину пути наверх, как юноша едва слышно застонал.

— Держись, мой мальчик, — мягко прошептал Изис, вплетая нити собственной «сехем» в «сехем» юноши, такую слабую, что она едва теплилась, — если ты жив, то не уйдет твоя жизнь от тебя.

Подтянув их к краю колодца, принц подхватил обоих и осторожно перенес через сруб.

— Он живой! Неси сумку со снадобьями!

Азиру не надо было повторять дважды. Он метнулся к скамье и вернулся тут же, стащив с себя шерстяной плащ и расстелив на мраморном полу. Изис уложил юношу и принялся аккуратно стягивать его внутренние раны, прежде смазав внешние целебной мазью. Сил было мало, все же богом он был лишь на четверть, но на плечи легли огромные ручищи принца, и в тело хлынули сияющие потоки «сехем», такой мощной, что Изис едва не захлебнулся ею. Он буквально ощущал ладонями, лежащими на торсе юноши, как срастаются его сломанные кости и излечиваются страшные раны внутри тела.

Юноша глубоко вздохнул и открыл глаза. Щеки его уже не были серыми, и цвет жизни появился на красивых пухлых губах. Он со страхом смотрел на огромную тушу принца и лишь только сумел встать, повалился наземь, касаясь лбом пола. Его мать простерлась рядом с ним, благодаря спасителей сына слабым дрожащим голосом.

У жарко горящего костра они провели ночь. Старуха и ее сын споро приготовили поесть из тех припасов, что несли с собой Изис и его спутник. Азиру тихо беседовал с ними, и голоса его и старухи доносились до дремлющего сознания Изиса, как из глубокой ямы. Он цеплялся за эти голоса, чтобы не соскользнуть в тягучую, тоскливую боль по Сенмуту, впившуюся в сердце острыми когтями. Юноша негромко запел, и его голос, плавный и мягкий, каплями покоя упал на истерзанную душу Изиса. Спустя короткое время к нему присоединился Азиру, и его низкий, чуть хриплый голос гармонично слился с тонким голосом юноши. Они пели старый прекрасный гимн о тех, кто жил в землях Та-Кемет:

Точно Тьма изначальная — тела Ползущих в Ночи.  
Серым туманом овеяны, дремлют Дети Снов.  
Огнем пламенеют кудри рыжих сынов Лилит.  
Словно белые облака — крылья Небесных Сынов.  
Но люди превыше них, потому что умеют любить,  
Как и те, кто с ними смешал горячую кровь,  
Как и те, кто во имя них свои обнажает мечи…

Песнь Песней величайшего из сынов Ра, стихотворца Ананке всегда утешала, успокаивала Изиса. Она напоминала ему о том, что на три четверти он человек. Пусть капля божественной крови течет в нем, не она над ним властна, а он над ней. Изис вздохнул и попытался закутаться плотнее в тонкое шерстяное покрывало — ночи в пустыне стояли холодные. Но мгновением позже теплый плотный плащ укрыл его озябшее тело. В ноздри ударил горький звериный запах, аромат полубога. Огромная рука погладила по плечу, и это прикосновение почему-то утешило, ослабило боль в сердце.

3\. Белалим

Солнце еще не встало, лишь окрасились пески на Востоке, когда Изис пробудился от сна. Он лежал какое-то время, чувствуя спиной тепло. Разумеется, это был Азиру, мирно спавший с юношей в объятиях. Старуха тихо посапывала по другую сторону остывшего костра, укрытая запасным одеялом.

Изис заставил себя подняться и пошел на поиски воды, хотя и сомневался, что где-то в этом городе еще остались колодцы. Но судьба улыбнулась ему, он набрел на небольшой бассейн, в котором дно было влажным от испарины. Это была прекрасная примета, лучше не бывает. Изис сосредоточился и Призвал воду, потянул к себе из глубин прохладные потоки. Бассейн медленно начал заполняться.

— Вода… еще одно доказательство того, что ты…

— Молчи, Азиру! — резко оборвал его Изис. — Да, мой дед по матери не был человеком. Но я не горжусь этим, совсем не горжусь, поверь!

— Здесь нечем гордиться и нечего стыдиться, — спокойно ответил великан, наклоняясь, чтобы заполнить наполовину пустые мехи, их собственные, и тощие, выжатые до капли мехи старухи и ее сына. — Как можно стыдиться той крови, что течет в твоих жилах? Если братья и сестры мои не понимают этого и не понимаешь ты, то я понимаю всем сердцем.

— Я смотрю, ты неплохую ночь провел, — усмехнулся Изис, уводя разговор от ненавистной божественности, — этот мальчишка недурен собой.

— Мина сам пожелал меня, — в голосе Азиру было удивление, — сказал, что отдаться богу — великая честь для него. Я… у меня… меня всегда боялись… почти всегда. А он не испугался, это так странно, правда? Пусть наше слияние и не было полным, но он пришел ко мне с любовью и теплом, и я не мог отказать ему.

Изис не смог сдержать улыбки, хотя сердце снова заболело при воспоминании гибких рук Сенмута, обнимающих его шею.

— Ты хорош собой, и ты бог, пусть лишь наполовину. Эти люди верят, что, отдаваясь богу, можно получить частицу его силы. Разве во дворце у тебя не было возлюбленных из числа прислуги?

Азиру покачал головой.

— Откуда бы им было взяться? Нектар повелителя Ра дает лишь некоторым возможность вступить в любовные игры с богами, но его уже нет. Последний глоток достался моей матушке, которая приглянулась владыке. Правда, иногда навещал меня один из моих старших, Бех-Ра, но он предпочитал брать, а не отдаваться. С тех пор как он погиб во время Игр Богов, я один.

Та простота и спокойствие, с которым принц признался в подчиненном соитии, поразили Изиса. Он вдруг подумал, что тяжкой должна была быть жизнь этого несчастного полукровки, коли он радовался даже такой ущербной, унизительной форме любви. Но Азиру не выглядел ущемленным или обиженным, судя по выражению, появившемуся на его лице, воспоминания о любовной связи со старшим были ему более чем приятны.

— Господин! Мой господин! — Юноша появился из-за полуразрушенной стены, явно напуганный чем-то. — Там белалим! Целый отряд!

Азиру непонимающе взглянул на Изиса, а тот лихорадочно размышлял. О белалим, стражах Черной Пустыни, он слышал много историй, одна страшнее другой. Говорили, что эти существа несли в себе кровь всех шести рас, населявших земли Та-Кемет. Легенды повествовали, как были они рождены из черных песков от совокупления Матери Пустыни Бел-Ал с мужами всех шести рас, от богов, до презренных людей, самых слабых и жалких, самых уязвимых из всех обитателей Та-Кемет. Изис невольно коснулся висящего на поясе жезла. Впрочем, он не верил, что в случае схватки останется жив, потому твердо решил попытаться разобраться с этими существами мирно.

— Не бойся, мой мальчик, — Азиру положил руку на плечо юноше, и тот доверчиво прижался к его боку, — старайся держаться за моей спиной.

Они вернулись на место стоянки, глядя, как в облаке черного песка скачут к ним всадники на могучих черных конях. Ветер развевал их просторные черные одеяния, делая похожими на диковинных птиц. Изис положил руку на жезл хибти, который среди многих полезных качеств имел и качество накапливать силу прямо из воздуха, повинуясь тому, кто держал его, а потом выпускать в противника. Старуха в страхе спряталась за его спину, юноша укрылся за спиной громадного принца, возвышавшегося над ними точно огромное дерево над кустарником.

Предводитель белалим приблизился, копыта его коня застучали по мраморной дороге.

— Кто вы и что привело вас в эти земли? — Голос его прозвучал резко и недоверчиво. Взгляд был прикован к огромной фигуре Азиру.

— Меня зовут Изис, — сказал Изис, выступив вперед и держа жезл в руке, — это мой спутник Азиру, принц Та-Кемет. Старуха и мальчишка под нашей защитой.

— Человечишки нам не нужны, — жестко произнес предводитель, снимая с лица укутывавший его по самые глаза лоскут ткани, — но ты пересек окраины Черной Пустыни с особой целью. Куда лежит твой путь и какова твоя цель? Отвечай правду, иначе…

— Иначе что? — Изис холодно усмехнулся. — Убьешь нас? Назови свое имя, белалу, и я назову свое. А потом ты спешишься, и мы поговорим как равные.

— Слова того, чье сердце мертво от горя и тоски и не боится смерти, — предводитель поднял сжатую в кулак руку, повелевая своему отряду остановиться. Спешившись, он подошел ближе и сделал особый жест, Призвав огонь, который ярко вспыхнул на прогоревших угольях. Изис смотрел на его лицо, красивое и дикое, несущее черты всех рас Та-Кемет. Ветер трепал длинные черные кудри сына Пустыни.

— Меня зовут Элиани, — сказал предводитель белалим, мирно усаживаясь у костра, — как твое имя, дитя богов?

Изис дернул плечом, выражая неудовольствие, но сел напротив.

— Меня зовут Изис, и я человек, сын Эшнуни, пришедшей из земель Урук-Иш.

— А ты, внук Хатхор Великой, ты тоже стыдишься своей божественной крови? — полюбопытствовал Элиани, глядя на могучую фигуру Азиру, присевшего на корточки чуть поодаль. Тот медленно покачал рогатой головой.

— Как можно стыдиться собственной сути, друг Элиани? Я тот, кто я есть, Азиру, сын Гора-Сематауи и его человеческой возлюбленной Амертат, ныне же слуга и спутник Изиса.

— Я рад знакомству с тобой, друг, — кивнул предводитель белалим, — но знаешь ли ты о цели вашего путешествия?

— Достаточно того, что знает Изис, — пожал плечами принц, незаметно сжимая маленькую руку сидевшего рядом юноши, чтобы успокоить его. Элиани кивнул и вопросительно уставился на Изиса.

— Итак, что ты скажешь мне, Изис-человек? Что привело тебя в Черную Пустыню?

— Сдается мне, что цель моя тебе известна, — усмехнулся Изис, подбросив колючек в огонь, — но я должен ответить тебе сам, верно?

Белалу чуть наклонил голову в знак согласия. Над их головами пролетел дневной нетопырь, обдав прохладой своих белых крыльев.

— Путь мой ведет через ваши земли, туда, где над поверхностью земли висят черные пирамиды. Там, слышал я, возможно обернуть время вспять и вновь встретить того, кто был утрачен.

Элиани вздохнул в ответ на эти слова и продолжил, словно бы перехватив у Изиса нить, сплетенную из слов:

— Там время летит стремительно, словно птица, но не прямо летит, а змеею струится… И проникший туда своевольно уже не сумеет вернуться в мир дольний… Или будет выброшен в чужие страны, в чужие времена, на чужие земли под чужими звездами… Там все живое застывает, а мертвое оживает и мертвые бродят, точно живые, а живые без следа исчезают… Там будущее может тянуться вслед за прошлым… Там свет становится гуще воды, и его можно мять руками, как тесто… Но при этом руки не будут касаться света… И произнесенное там слово прозвучит много лет назад… А пролитая из кувшина вода потечет не вниз, а в верхний мир… Ты все еще желаешь пойти туда, человеческое дитя?

Изис медленно поднял на него взгляд. 

— Тот, кто был отнят у меня, должен вернуться. Я не уберег его, хотя отдал ему свое сердце.

Элиани смотрел в пламя костра, очевидно задумавшись. В черных глазах его играли отблески пламени.

— Страшное дело задумал ты, человеческое дитя. В том месте не поможет тебе даже твоя божественная кровь. Мы, белалим, Дети Бел-Ал, Владычицы Крови, храним эту тайну и оберегаем своими жизнями и оружием. Что заставило тебя думать, что мы пропустим тебя к черным пескам?

— Я знаю Закон Испытания, — Изис болезненно усмехнулся, — потому ты не можешь просто убить меня и моих спутников. Ты должен дать Испытание. И если я пройду его, то не сможешь меня задержать ни ты, ни твои воины.

— Ты верно сказал, — кивнул Элиани, — да будет так! Пройдешь Испытание — получишь проход и поводыря, который отведет вас к Черным Пирамидам.

— Ты дал слово, белалу, — Изис с усмешкой взглянул на старуху и ее сына, пугливо жмущихся за их спинами, — и я согласен. И еще, вы не тронете этих двух, никто не причинит им вреда. Если твои воины хотят пить и напоить своих коней, то в бассейне за тем домом есть вода.

4\. Страж подземелий

Испытание предводитель белалим огласил, лишь только солнечный диск взошел над дальними Нубийскими горами. В мертвом покинутом городе было множество подземелий и хранилищ. В одном из них находились три вещи, оставшиеся от Первых Богов. Чудесное зеркало, способное показать все пути и дороги мира, волшебный рог, пробуждающий дремлющих великанов — железных слуг богов, и, наконец, амулет-ладонь, способный излечить и даже вернуть из Страны Мертвых того, кто ушел в нее, если только тело его было цело и погибло недавно. Все три чуда были помещены в большой железный ларец и находились в одной из сокровищниц. 

— Я могу показать вам вход в подземелья города, — сказал Элиани, — но внутри, в лабиринте переходов, вы сами должны будете искать верные направления. Во многих переходах ждут вас смертоносные ловушки. Кроме того, живет там страж, что оберегает сокровища ушедших. Даже вместе мы страшимся противостоять ему, ибо он силен и жесток — и никого не выпустил из своих подземелий. Мы кормим его, сбрасывая еду в колодцы, потому что все же он живое существо и подневольное. Сумеете найти сокровища и выбраться из лабиринта живыми — честь вам и хвала. Не сумеете…

Изис кивнул, глядя в облитые ярким солнцем пески, над которыми уже вставало знойное марево.

— Могу я взять с собой Азиру?

— Испытание для вас обоих. Разумеется, ты можешь взять с собой это дитя крови Хатхор.

Возле входа старуха подошла к принцу и протянула ему свой передник, замасленный и грязный до ужаса, на ее бедрах красовался уже лоскут полосатой хлопчатой ткани, не менее грязной и потрепанной. Она что-то говорила так тихо, что Изис не мог разобрать, да и не пытался. Его сердце снова заныло от тревоги. Азиру тем временем опустился на одно колено и сердечно обнял старуху, а вместе с нею и юного Мину. Своими маленькими руками юноша обхватил тяжелую голову Азиру и прижался носом к его носу.

Они спустились по скользким черным ступеням вниз и зажгли жезл хибти, осматриваясь. Принц подошел к стене и принялся привязывать что-то к железному крюку, на котором когда-то крепились факелы. Изис с удивлением понял, что это тонкая нить, тянущаяся от передника старухи. Они двинулись вглубь, и нить тянулась за ними.

— Мать Нехебти посоветовала этот способ, чтобы мы не заплутали, — тихо сказал Азиру, заметив удивление Изиса. — Оно, конечно, надолго этой нити не хватило бы, но я все-таки кое-что умею.

— Сможешь продлить нить, сколько понадобится? — понимающе улыбнулся Изис. Принц кивнул, заворачивая за угол. Изис последовал за ним, удивляясь тому, что принц Та-Кемет оказался настолько скромен и сдержан. Никогда не доводилось ему встречать никого из Богорожденных, кто настолько преуменьшал бы свои способности и не выставлял бы их напоказ.

Они двигались медленно, прощупывая путь перед собой, страшась ловушек, о которых говорил белалу Элиани. Впрочем, Азиру инстинктом зверя чуял наиболее безопасные переходы и сворачивал туда. Несколько раз они останавливались, ибо издалека, откуда-то из переплетений мрачных переходов, доносился до них не то рев, не то стон.  
— В свитках из дворцового хранилища читал я, что в старых городах всегда оставляли стража, дабы охранял сокровища их, — задумчиво произнес Азиру, положив руку на плечо Изису. — Этот белалу сказал, что и здесь есть страж. И тот, кто стенает там, в глубине, ждет нас. Так или иначе, я прошу тебя, мой друг, держаться за мной. Из того, что читал я, можно было понять, что стражами были такие, как я, полукровки, застывшие в плену единых тел. Может, сумею я утишить его гнев и договориться с ним, как друг и брат.

— Думаешь, там… такой, как ты? — Изис невольно поежился, вслушиваясь в далекий протяжный стон.

Азиру чуть сжал пальцы на его плече, отодвинув себе за спину. Они продолжали путь и вскоре вышли в небольшую залу. Здесь они остановились в растерянности, потому что из залы было несколько направлений. Азиру поднял голову и принюхался, затем поочередно начал обходить все коридоры, пока наконец не остановился у одного из них.

— Отсюда веет запахом стража, и, судя по тому, что я чую, он из потомства моей праматери Хатхор. Это самец, вступивший в юношескую пору.

Изис невольно накрыл ладонью ручищу спутника. Конечно, он сумеет убить любое живое существо с помощью жезла хибти, но… почему-то подумалось, что существо, запертое в этом лабиринте, столь же несчастно, как и Азиру. Жить одиноким, покинутым всеми, запертым в подземных переходах — что может быть страшнее.

Они шли по довольно широкому и просторному коридору, освещая себе путь жезлом хибти, когда Азиру вдруг резко остановился, запрокинул голову и издал рев, такой жуткий, что по телу Изиса заструился холодный пот. Ответный рев послышался совсем близко.

— Оставайся здесь, — тихо произнес принц и двинулся по коридору навстречу тому, кто ревел в ответ. Изис осторожно двинулся следом, таясь и все же не в силах противостоять страху за этого отважного великана.

То, что предстало его взору, было поистине устрашающим и удивительным. Коридор выходил в огромный зал, чьи своды поддерживались каменными резными колоннами. Спиной к нему стоял Азиру, огромный и мощный, с загнутыми за голову рогами, чьи острия сияли золотом в неярком свете «вечных светилен». А напротив него стоял еще более огромный полубог, в чьих чертах было больше звериного, чем в чертах принца. Но, как ни странно, это не умаляло его поразительной красоты, куда более яркой и вызывающей, чем сдержанное очарование черт принца. В отличие от Азиру этот исполин не носил никакой одежды, кроме тяжелого железного ошейника, замкнутого на могучей шее. Плечи и лицо его были украшены золотыми татуировками — знаками защиты от зла.

Азиру подошел к нему, подняв руки, что-то тихо говоря. И чудовищный страж лабиринта шагнул к нему. В глазах его, налитых кровью, сверкнуло изумление, недоверие. Руки их коснулись друг друга, медленно сцепились пальцами. Гигантский страж что-то произнес, его трудно было понять — видимо, слишком долго не с кем ему было говорить. Но Азиру ответил ему, а потом руки его обвились вокруг шеи собрата, и Изис, все еще не веря своим глазам, понял, что они трутся носами в теплом приветственном жесте. 

Время текло тягуче медленно. Изис сидел, поджав колени, прислонившись спиной к стенке коридора и глядя на двух огромных полубогов, о чем-то тихо беседовавших между собой. Он вдруг ощутил нечто, напомнившее ему о том чувстве, что он испытал, когда Сенмут сообщил, что уходит служить во дворец. Ярость, гнев… бессилие… 

«Это моя судьба, Изис, неужели ты не понимаешь? Я хочу большего! Не желаю я всю жизнь нюхать запах нищеты, а это, что ни говори, шанс для меня выбиться в люди, стать кем-то большим, чем сын простого рыбака».

Сенмут, его Сенмут, его прекрасный мальчик, всегда видевший себя в роскоши и красоте царских покоев. Изис вдруг понял, что лишь сам он всегда говорил о любви, лишь он ласкал и отдавал всего себя в этой странной связи. Сенмут всегда словно бы уступал из сострадания, принимал его ласки с тем выражением спокойного смирения, которое могло бы раздражать, если бы Изис не любил этого очаровательного мальчишку так сильно. И никогда, ни разу Сенмут не сказал сам, что любит. Ни разу не обнял и не поцеловал первым… Но понимание это пришло и ушло, оставив лишь смутный след на задворках памяти.

Двое в зале касались друг друга и говорили, и страж подземелий вдруг застонал, взявшись за голову, а потом уткнулся лбом в лоб Азиру. Кажется, он плакал. Огромная ручища принца легла на его плечо, гладя, утешая. Он что-то говорил так тихо, что нельзя было услышать, и голос его был мягким, ласковым. Такой голос был способен утешить кого угодно, даже самое темное зло. А страж подземелий не был злом, он был лишь измученным тоской и одиночеством мальчишкой, едва перешагнувшим возраст созревания. Изис с трудом удержал усмешку от этой мысли. От гулкой шепчущей тишины и темноты его клонило в сон, и он позволил себе задремать. А потом его вырвало из дремоты прикосновение.

— Вставай, друг Изис, — сказал Азиру, улыбаясь, — Аментаура поможет нам.

Изис вскочил на ноги, не сразу сообразив, где находится. Громадный страж подземелья стоял за плечом Азиру, с любопытством глядя на человека. В лице его не было ни злобы, ни гнева, лишь острый интерес. Он заговорил, расспрашивая о людях, о мире наверху, под ярким солнцем. Изис, как сумел, удовлетворил его любопытство, в свою очередь расспрашивая стража о том, как он оказался здесь.

Они шли через хитросплетения переходов, и Изис испугался бы, если бы не увидел, как предусмотрительный Азиру аккуратно распускает старухин передник строчка за строчкой. Конечно, он умеет многое, но голод, жажда и бессилие его убьют прежде, чем он найдет выход из лабиринта. Он повыше поднял жезл, освещая путь, вслушиваясь в малоразборчивую речь проводника.

Аментаура был сыном жрицы Хатхор и одного из ее многочисленных внуков. Рожденный для того, чтобы стать стражем, он рос почти в полном одиночестве, видя лишь изредка своего наставника, старого жреца. Когда возраст его приблизился к поре созревания, он был помещен в лабиринт, куда раз в несколько дней опускалась еда. Так текло бесконечное время. Иногда в лабиринте появлялись люди, и, движимый любопытством, он выходил к ним. Но его облик всегда действовал на них как удар дубины. Никто не остался в живых, все умерли от ужаса при виде рогатого исполина. Постепенно Аментаура обезумел от одиночества, гнева и телесного голода и, наверное, убил бы Изиса, если бы тот пришел один. Но облик Азиру поразил его. Доселе никогда он не видел никого, похожего на него самого. Азиру показался ему самым удивительным созданием, какое он когда-либо видел. Говоря эти слова, страж погладил своего собрата по плечу. Изис отвернулся. Почему-то видеть, как Аментаура ласкает принца, было… неприятно.

Скоро они пришли в большую комнату, где на многочисленных каменных полках лежали свитки из кожи и ткани. Изис, больше всего на свете любивший обретать новые знания, с любопытством развернул один из них и вчитался в древние знаки…

«Излучение звезды поменялось, и стал ее свет непригодным для жизни. И тогда снарядили Мы несколько сотен Небесных Челнов, погрузив на них все знания Мира и собрав тех из обитателей его, что еще не были сожжены пламенем звезды. И Ра, великий Властитель Жизни, повел нас чрез тьму и холод Пространства на поиски нового дома…»

В изумлении он читал полустертые строки, а потом поднял взгляд на стража.

— Позволишь ли ты забрать этот свиток, друг? Похоже, здесь говорится о том, как боги появились здесь.

— Бери, — кивнул Аментаура, — так хоть какая-то польза будет от всех этих свитков. А то жаль их, здесь ведь столько знаний. Я перечитал все их, пока бродил здесь в бессильной злобе. И именно они помогли мне не сойти с ума.

Изис сунул свиток в сумку и присовокупил к нему еще три выбранных наугад. Хотелось унести больше, но в сумке не осталось места. В конце концов если и правда этот быкоглавый выпустит их отсюда с добычей, им придется нести сундук с сокровищами.

Впрочем, сундук с легкостью взвалил на плечо Азиру. Большой, окованный металлом короб из черного дерева стоял в углу, за каменными полками. Открыв его и убедившись, что это действительно три указанных сокровища, принц улыбнулся от радости и прижался носом к носу стража подземелий.

— Пойдем с нами, Аментаура. Там, наверху, дуют ветры, текут пески и бескрайние земли ждут тебя. Эти подземелья хороши лишь для крыс.

В молчании Аментаура обнял его, прижавшись носом к носу, и Изис ощутил волну благодарности и огромного, неизбывного счастья пополам с полудетским страхом, принадлежавшую не ему.

Страж повел их новыми переходами, и вскоре они поднялись по лестнице к самому потолку. Шедший впереди Азиру мощными своими плечами несколькими ударами сдвинул толстый слой камня и лежавшие на нем мраморные плиты и открыл выход.

— Аментаура, тебе лучше закрыть глаза, — сказал он, помогая выбраться Изису, — здесь яркий свет. К такому ты непривычен.

Гигантский страж ощупью выбрался наружу, жадно втягивая ноздрями воздух. Лицо его казалось растерянным и совсем молодым, и от того невозможно, изумительно прекрасным. Изис подал ему руку, помогая подняться.

— Во имя Матери! — Изумленный возглас заставил его обернуться.

Предводитель белалим стоял чуть поодаль, широко раскрытыми глазами глядя на стража, который слепо повел рукой и ухватился за плечо стоявшего рядом Азиру.

— Он не причинит вреда, — принц положил руку на плечо своему сородичу, — достаточно он блуждал в подземельях. Почему бы вам не забрать свитки, которые там лежат, самим? Больше там хранить нечего. 

Он подошел к Элиани и поставил перед ним сундук.

— Мы выполнили твое задание.

Предводитель мельком взглянул на сундук, глаза его загорелись, когда он положил руку на грудь принцу.

— Свитки? Ты сказал — свитки?

— Изис, покажи ему, — Азиру обернулся, — вам легко будет найти комнату со свитками, если пойдете по моей нити. Так же и выйдете, этим путем.

Остальные белалим окружили Изиса, возбужденно переговариваясь. Свитки, унесенные им из подземелья, осмотрели с величайшим почтением и осторожностью, прежде чем завернуть в шелковый плащ одного из воинов.

— Считай, что этими свитками ты выкупил себе лучшего из проводников, — сказал Элиани, взволнованный до нервной дрожи, — мы и не ведали, что подобное сокровище есть в этих подвалах. Слышали лишь о трех чудесных вещах, оставшихся от богов. Я сам поведу тебя через Злые Земли к Черным Пирамидам, даже если суждено мне остаться там навсегда. За подобные дары полагается расплачиваться жизнями.

— Мне кажется, я могу понемногу видеть, хотя тут и правда очень ярко, — сказал Аментаура, осторожно приоткрывая глаза. — Азиру, ты здесь?

Принц подошел к нему и встал рядом.

— Я здесь, брат Аментаура. Не бойся, никто не причинит тебе зла.

Изис отошел к мраморному окоему, за которым струились бескрайние пески. Где-то там, в глубинах Черной Пустыни, он сумеет повернуть время вспять и вернет себе Сенмута. Только это важно. Только это и ничто иное.

5\. Деревня проклятых

Уже третий день они удалялись вглубь Черной Пустыни. Теперь их было пятеро: Изис, Азиру, Аментаура, с огромным любопытством и искренним восторгом познававший новый мир вокруг себя, предводитель белалим Элиани, единственный, кто знал дорогу к Черным Пирамидам, и юный Мина, с радостью принявший предложение Изиса идти с ними. В конце концов им не помешал бы в пути толковый и расторопный слуга. Матушка Мины, старая Нехебти отправилась в поселение белалим, где по приказу Элиани ее приставили присматривать за молодью, определив ей стол и постель среди слуг. Старуха с радостью приняла это изменение в своей жизни, благословляя своих благодетелей. Слишком уж устала жить впроголодь на своем крошечном оазисе. Она тут же приступила к своим обязанностям, и крохотные малыши белалим вскоре уже бегали за ней хвостиком.

Мина же почти сразу сблизился с Аментой, и это показалось Изису удивительным. Они все делали вместе, смеясь и радуясь каждой вещи и событию, как чуду. Вдвоем собирали топливо для костра, вместе охотились и готовили ужин, а по ночам беседовали и любовались звездами. Огонь очаровывал гиганта-стража, как и тепло, от него исходящее, но больше огня очаровал его красивый и ласковый юноша, и это было видно так же ясно, как солнце поутру. А юный Мина был восхищен силой и мощью гиганта, видел в нем защитника и идеального возлюбленного.

— Красивая пара, — сказал Азиру, с улыбкой глядя на них, когда отряд готовился к переходу через горную гряду, за которой находились Злые Земли, — немного завидую им. Думаю, их любовь навсегда.

Изис удивленно взглянул на него, но принц уже вернулся к своему занятию — принялся ощипывать подстреленного песчаного индюка, чтобы позже завялить его мясо на жарком солнце.

Они охотились уже два дня в предгорьях, потому что, по словам Элиани, дичь в горах и на Злых Землях не водилась. А также искали коренья и сладкие клубни, которые могли храниться долго.

— Нам стоит набить все мешки и сумы, — говорил их проводник, разрубая вдоль ствол какого-то плотного дерева, росшего прямо в песке, и выковыривая оттуда сочную мякоть, — и наполнить все мехи водой. В Злых Землях вся вода отравлена, придется пить только ту, которая будет с собой.

Изис из любопытства попробовал древесную сердцевину и с удивлением ощутил на языке чарующую сладость.

— Что это? Никогда не встречал ничего подобного!

Элиани с улыбкой откусил кусочек.

— Сердце, Полное Любви, так называется это деревце. Оно растет только здесь, нигде больше. Видишь, ствол у него похож на сердце. Встретишь такое, смело потроши его. И не бойся — ствол срастется, и сердцевина его народится вновь.

— Жаль, что с человеческими сердцами такое не проходит, — криво усмехнулся Изис, отламывая кусочек лакомства от большой кучки, добытой белалу.

— Как знать, — Элиани неожиданно улыбнулся, глядя на Мину и Аментауру, со смехом погнавшихся за большим зверьком с толстым хвостом, шустро улепетывающим по песку, — иной раз сердца наши только и ждут, чтобы быть излеченными. Нужно лишь поднять голову и посмотреть как следует. И увидишь того, кто способен излечить тебя.

Изис невольно последовал его совету, подняв голову и оглядывая окрестности. Волны песка накатывали и разбивались о подножья гор. Из темных каменистых склонов росли небольшие деревца, некоторые из них по форме напоминали человеческие сердца. Кое-где алыми и желтыми проплешинами сверкал ядовитый лишайник. Лучи восходящего солнца обливали восточную оконечность склона, окутывая золотым сиянием. На синем небе не было ни единого облачка. Чуть поодаль, склонившись у ручья, струящего свои воды в ненасытный песок, Азиру сидел неподвижно, а потом вдруг сделал резкое движение, и в воздухе сверкнула серебром чешуя выброшенной из воды рыбешки. Еще несколько серебристых искорок поблескивало в песке, а удачливый рыболов снова терпеливо ждал, всматриваясь в прозрачные воды ручья.

— Есть и еще одно свойство у сердцевины этого дерева, — сказал Элиани, проследив взгляд Изиса, — его сладость способна перебить горечь отчаяния, которое станет пожирать нас всех по мере приближения к Черным Пирамидам. Потому нужно нам набрать как можно больше и подсушить на ярком живом солнце. Потому что черное солнце над Злыми Землями будет нести лишь тьму и боль. И только Влюбленное Сердце способно угасить пламя этой боли.

— Никто еще не проходил через эти горы, — сказал Элиани, когда они, запасшись едой и водой, двинулись по едва заметным тропам к перевалу. — Даже я знаю лишь то, чему меня учили старые предводители белалим. Никогда нога моя не ступала на эти скалы, и знаю я лишь то, что мысленно передал мне мой прадед Хапи.

— Что бы ни было там, впереди, я пойду до конца, — сказал Изис, глядя на спутников, — вы же вольны повернуть или остаться.

Огромная ручища Азиру мягко легла на плечо, заставив невольно вздрогнуть. Да, принц пойдет с ним, хочет он того или нет. От этой мысли почему-то стало тепло и спокойно внутри. Он накрыл ладонь Азиру своей.

Они поднимались почти весь день, но не одолели и половины склона. Тропинка петляла между громадных валунов и кряжей, а один раз им пришлось переправляться через ледяную речку. Здесь они пополнили запас воды и напились вволю прежде, чем продолжили путь. Сумерки сгущались, и усталость брала свое, но они пока не могли отыскать места для привала.

— Смотрите, там, — сказал Аментаура, видевший в сумраке и темноте куда лучше, чем при ярком свете, — я вижу вырубленные в скалах входы и выходы. И вижу мерцание в этих проемах — кто-то жжет там огонь.

— Идем туда, — сказал Элиани, сощурившись и пытаясь рассмотреть тропу, — быть может, там мы отыщем ночлег.

Изис достал из-за пояса жезл и повернул набалдашник. Голубоватый мягкий свет залил пространство впереди и широкую спину Аментауры, рядом с которым маячила тоненькая фигурка Мины. По обе стороны тропы темнели уступы, и густой кустарник покрывал расщелины, куда ветрами заносило семена. Иногда по пути попадались пятна и проплешины, покрытые светящимся лишайником. Изис шел, стараясь не думать о Ползущих в Ночи, которые обитали в подобных местах. Не то чтобы он боялся, пожалуй, у него было что противопоставить этим черным обитателям пещер, ущелий и некрополисов, но все же встречаться с ними не хотелось.

— Теперь и я вижу свет, искорки в скалах, — сказал Элиани, когда они одолели большой отрезок пути, — там живут существа, не боящиеся огня. Стало быть, это люди. Небесным Сынам огонь не нужен, а Ползущие в Ночи его боятся. Ну а Детям Снов нет в нем нужды, потому что не среди смертных их обиталище.

Они прибавили шаг, петляя между скал и валунов, пока не вышли на открытое пространство, достаточно большое, чтобы на нем расположился город. Изис повыше поднял жезл хибти, осветив расширяющуюся тропу, которая вела к круглой площади. По правому краю площадь окаймляла густая растительность. По левую же и прямо напротив тропы размещались галереи, бывшие, видимо, переходами между комнатами, вырубленными в скалах. Почти во всех комнатах горел огонь, горел он и в огромной чаше, установленной точно посередине площади. Возле чаши стояли несколько человек, и, лишь подойдя ближе, Изис с изумлением понял, что перед ним женщины.

— Призраки вы, или, может, боги, мужи, что ступили на проклятую землю Кхем? — прошептала одна из них, повернувшись и отставив руку с длинным металлическим жезлом. — О, вижу я двоих из семени богов, и это знак!

Она вдруг закричала пронзительным голосом, так, что Изис невольно зажал уши. Женщина вскинула свой жезл, который вдруг вспыхнул ярким золотым светом, и так же ярко вспыхнули жезлы ее товарок. А на галереи выбегали люди, стройными цепочками спускаясь к площади. И вскоре площадь оказалась заполненной. К своему удивлению, Изис не увидел в толпе мужчин, только женщин и девочек не младше десяти лет на вид. Одна из малышек с восторгом смотрела на Азиру, который приветливо ей улыбнулся, и протянула ему свои маленькие руки, украшенные золотыми браслетами. Принц с легкостью поднял малышку и посадил себе на плечо, а она залилась смехом, ухватившись за его рог, чтобы не упасть. Женщины разразились радостными криками, многие преклонили колени перед пришельцами. Изис с любопытством разглядывал их нагие тела, прикрытые лишь золотыми украшениями, и прически, сплетенные из волос, гибких ветвей и украшенные птичьими перьями и золотыми нитями.

Из толпы вышла, опираясь на руку молодой товарки престарелая, высокая и тощая как жердь женщина, чья прическа поражала воображение высотой и изысканностью исполнения. Она попыталась было преклонить колени, но Изис, движимый состраданием при виде ее распухших больных суставов, бросился к ней, предотвратив сей недальновидный поступок.

— Будьте нашими гостями, о Богорожденные, благородные, — в старческом дребезжащем голосе старухи неожиданно проявилась такая мощь, что Изис изумленно моргнул, — все, что пожелаете вы, будет к вашим услугам.

Их с величайшим почтением отвели в одну из нижних пещер, служивших домами. Изис с любопытством озирался по сторонам, пока несколько юных красавиц готовили огромную каменную ванну. Пещера была чисто убрана, нигде ни пылинки, ни паутинки, на стенах нарисованы защитные знаки, Око Гора оберегало вход, подвешенное на плетеной веревочке над дверным проемом. У дальней стены широкое ложе, устланное грубо тканым покрывалом, возле ложа низенький столик со стоящим на нем медным кувшином.

Азиру, окруженный девочками, что-то показывал им, кажется, добывал огонь из воздуха, вызывая восторженные вопли и хлопки. Аментаура и Мина помогали девицам постарше перенести еще два ложа в эту же пещеру.

Пока гости смывали пыль с усталых тел, еще несколько девушек накрыли стол, разложив на каменной плите, покрытой пальмовыми листьями, нехитрую трапезу. Здесь были несколько видов фиников, запеченные плоды хлебного дерева и дерева Сердце, Полное Любви, в глиняных кувшинах подали чистую прохладную воду, надушенную жасминовыми цветами. Затем старшая из девушек с поклоном попросила гостей к столу. Аментаура и Мина тут же уселись рядышком, с улыбкой глядя друг на друга. Азиру, игравший с детьми, с трудом отвлекся, одной из девиц пришлось разогнать малышек, которые никак не хотели отпускать нового друга. Изис вопросительно взглянул на Элиани, который о чем-то тихо беседовал со старой предводительницей женского племени.

— Иди сюда, друг, — белалу махнул рукой, заметив его взгляд, — думаю, тебя это касается, как никого из нас, в конце концов этот поход — твой.

Изис приблизился, с некоторым удивлением глядя на старуху, которая почтительно наклонила голову и сделала знак почитания богов.

— Великий сын Ра, мой народ счастлив, что ты оказал ему честь!

— Я не божество, матушка, и уж тем более не сын Ра, — сказал Изис достаточно резко и тут же мысленно укорил себя за грубость, — я лишь человек. Мою мать звали Эшнуни, и она пришла сюда из страны Шумер.

— Пусть будет как ты скажешь, господин, — робко ответила старая женщина, все же не смея смотреть ему в глаза, — не гневайся на свою рабу. Извольте сначала отведать нашего хлеба, повелители, вы ведь голодны и устали с дороги.

Плоды оказались сладки, как и мякоть любовного деревца, а вода утолила жажду. Несколько девиц принялись танцевать под звуки бубна и напевы одной из них, и зрелище это радовало взор. Аментаура и Мина, которые за свои жизни не видели ничего подобного, восхищенно разглядывали танцовщиц и с видимым наслаждением слушали музыку, покачиваясь в такт ударам бубна. Привычный к подобной роскоши Азиру беседовал с одной из девушек, кокетливо на него посматривающей. Изис усмехнулся, хотя почему-то девица не показалась ему даже хорошенькой. Впрочем, принцу виднее, у него наверняка свой вкус к красоте.

Изис потихоньку выбрался из-за стола и последовал за Элиани, которому не терпелось разузнать, что за тайну скрывала старуха. Одна из девиц отвела их через галерею в небольшую комнату, убранную совсем бедно. Единственный предмет обстановки — покосившаяся древняя лежанка, на которую было небрежно наброшено серое домотканое покрывало из пальмовых волокон. Рядом на высокой деревянной скамейке сидела старуха, и пламя единственной масляной лампы бросало отсветы на ее лицо, вычерчивая каждую морщинку. При виде вошедших мужчин она из вежливости хотела было подняться, но Элиани жестом велел ей оставаться на месте.

— Мы отдохнули и насытились, старая мать, — сказал он, усаживаясь на ложе, — пришла пора узнать значение твоих слов. Твой страх и то, почему среди вас нет ни одного мужчины.

По телу женщины прошла дрожь, она зябко обхватила плечи руками. Изис выглянул, убедившись, что никого нет рядом, и прислонился к стене, глядя на старуху.

— Вы правы, повелители, — голос ее был едва слышен, — зло поселилось здесь. Еще несколько лун тому назад наша деревня процветала, были обильны ее урожаи и потомство, никогда не голодали мы и не испытывали нужды в необходимом. Мы поклонялись Владычице Хатхор, и никогда не оскудевал ее алтарь, всегда была на нем свежая брага, фрукты и ее любимое лакомство — плоды Древа Любви. Но однажды, пробудившись, нашли мы пустые доспехи стражей, а алтарь Владычицы, что охраняли они, — похищенным. По следам босых ног поняли мы, что то были проклятые лилим. Они утащили алтарь, принадлежавший нашей Повелительнице. Несколько наших мужчин пошли по следу крови и скоро приволокли в деревню одного из лилим. Он стонал от боли, и кровь сочилась из его плеча, разорванного копьем. Никто из нас не понимал его языка, потому мы просто приковали его в подвале в надежде, что сможем выменять его у его сородичей на алтарь. На следующую ночь исчезли двое мужчин, пропали без следа, лишь доспехи их остались лежать на песке. С тех пор несколько раз луна становилась тонкой и снова полнела. Каждую ночь пропадали у нас мужья, братья, даже малые дети. Они исчезли со своими матерями. И вот, не осталось у нас мужчин, даже младенцев. А из лилим никто не пришел за их отродьем. Жалкие предатели, бросающие своих, вот кто они такие!

— А тот лилу жив еще? — поинтересовался Изис, в уме пытавшийся сопоставить рассказанное старухой. Что-то не сходилось. Лилим были любовниками, убийцами, но не ворами, он хорошо это знал, потому что они с матерью какое-то время жили среди прекрасных существ этой любвеобильной и жестокой расы. Но долго с ними не мог выживать никто, поскольку они высасывали жизненные силы тех, с кем делили ложе, если он не принадлежал их расе. Их с матерью спасло то, что среди лилим нашелся один полукровка, искренне, всем сердцем полюбивший шумерскую воительницу и ее дитя. Эшнуни и ее сын все же не смогли прожить дольше полугода и вынуждены были покинуть своих друзей.

— Он жив, господин, — ответила старуха, наклонив голову, — он все еще закован в цепи в подвале, и мы завязали ему глаза, дабы не совращал он наших девушек и женщин, которые носят ему еду.

— Могу я увидеть его? — Изис справедливо рассудил, что от пленника можно узнать другую сторону произошедших событий. Уж что-что, а при большом желании и некоторых скрытых возможностях он сумел бы отличить правду от лжи.

— Идите за мной, повелители. — Старая предводительница племени с трудом поднялась со скамьи. Элиани предложил ей руку, на которую она оперлась не без страха.

Галерея извивалась вокруг жилых пещер-комнат, вела вниз, через хозяйственные помещения, где в высоких глиняных кувшинах хранилось зерно, масло и финики. Две молоденькие женщины почтительно склонились перед гостями и закрыли за ними тяжелую дверь черного дерева, отделявшую эти помещения от подвалов.

Крутая лестница вела вниз. Старуха с трудом ступала, нащупывая каждую ступеньку, а ступенек было много. Потому Изис отстранил Элиани и поднял ее на руки, как поднял бы собственную мать или сестру, если бы оставались у него мать и сестры. Элиани пошел впереди, освещая путь жезлом хибти, и скоро они оказались в широкой круглой пещере. У дальней стены скорчилась человеческая фигура. Неяркий свет жезла выдернул из темноты рыжие, пламенеющие как огонь волосы, растрепанные и ниспадающие тяжелыми локонами на грудь и живот, тяжелую цепь, обнимающую несколько раз мускулистое тело, и лицо, на котором глаза были завязаны плотной кожаной повязкой.

Изис опустил старуху наземь и присел подле лилу, который поднял голову, втягивая воздух ноздрями тонко очерченного носа. Приоткрылся, прощупывая пленника, и едва не захлебнулся от тоски и плотского голода, принадлежащих не ему.

— Ты жив, друг? — спросил он на лилиату. — Не бойся, я постараюсь помочь тебе.

— Кто ты, назвавший меня другом? — Лилу повел головой, словно пытаясь снять повязку. — Если и правда друг ты, то освободи меня и дай вернуться к моему племени.

— Сначала ответь на мои вопросы. — Изис положил руку на раненое плечо его, источавшее густой запах гниющей плоти. — Как твое имя?

— Мать назвала меня Нешду, — помедлив, ответил Сын Ночи и откинул голову, глубоко вздохнув. — Ты — дитя богов, и милосердны руки твои!

Стоило большого труда залечить глубокую рваную рану, уже начавшую гнить, Изис потратил почти все свои силы. Присев подле лилу, он отер испарину, выступившую на лбу, и коснулся повязки пленника.

— Что произошло, ответь мне? Предупреждаю тебя, Сын Ночи, я умею отличать правду от лжи. Если ответишь мне правду, я освобожу тебя.

— Спрашивай, дитя богов, — голос лилу прозвучал мягко, очень спокойно, — клянусь тебе, что отвечу правдиво на все твои вопросы.

— Зачем твои соплеменники похитили алтарь богини?

— Алтарь был украден у нас, — ответил Нешду, чуть наклонив голову, — алтарь, что сделан был руками мастеров нашего народа для поклонения нашей матери Лилит. Мы лишь желали вернуть его, потому что удача отвернулась от нас со дня его похищения. Небесные Сыны напали на нашу деревню и убили всех мужчин, лишь я один остался в живых. Тогда порешили мы вернуть нашу святыню, но за нами была погоня, и я был ранен и попал в плен к этим убогим созданиям.

Изис повернулся, взглянув на старуху, чье лицо казалось белой маской ужаса.

— Что бы ни говорил он, каждое его слово — ложь, — прошептала она дрожащим голосом, — не верь ему, повелитель, хоть и говоришь ты на его языке.

— Где вы взяли алтарь? — спросил Изис, поднимаясь с колен. Старуха на мгновение смешалась.

— Он был ниспослан нам Владычицей Хатхор, — уверенно произнесла она, — мои сыновья нашли его в пещере, что по другую сторону горы.

— Этот алтарь принадлежал лилим, — Изис медленно провел ладонью по бритому черепу, — этот лилу не лжет. Он сказал, что они лишь пытались вернуть себе свою святыню.

— Как ты можешь быть уверен, господин? — Гнев придал старухе храбрости. — Ты веришь этому отродью Пустыни?

— Моим дедом был Владыка Хнум, — нехотя произнес Изис, хотя само признание своей божественности заставляло его сердце болезненно сжиматься, — ничего хорошего не принесло мне это родство, но ложь от правды я всегда могу отличить. Этого лилу зовут Нешду, и сейчас ты отдашь мне ключи от его оков, — прибавил он, вложив в приказ всю свою силу.

Старуха дрожащими пальцами отцепила от украшения на поясе небольшое кольцо с двумя длинными иглами.

— Возьми, повелитель. Сначала введи вот эту иглу в верхнюю скважину и поверни вправо до щелчка, потом вторую иглу введи в нижнюю и поверни влево.

Нешду с трудом поднялся, растирая запястья. Он не сделал попытки снять повязку с глаз, поскольку Изис запретил ему это делать. Затем Элиани, до сей поры в молчании стоявший чуть поодаль, поднял старуху на руки, точно дитя, и пошел по лестнице наверх. До Изиса донесся тихий горький плач. Но он молча последовал за ними, ведя за собой лилу.

У самого выхода Нешду сжал его пальцы. Удивленный Изис обернулся и окунулся в золотисто-зеленоватые глаза, в которых словно горело пламя. Сын Ночи сдвинул повязку и теперь смотрел на него в упор. Но вот моргнул и снова опустил повязку, словно бы получив, что желал.

— Прости, сын Ра, — голос его прозвучал неожиданно мягко, почти нежно, — я должен был убедиться. В отличие от вас, детей Высших Богов, мы лишены способности чувствовать правду, можем лишь видеть ее в глазах человека. Хотя твои руки, излечившие мою рану, не могли лгать.

Изис открыл было рот, чтобы ответить на его лживое утверждение, но ничего не сказал. Видно, тяжесть его божественной крови навсегда будет с ним, где бы ни был он. И какая разница, чьей кровью считают его эти люди? Изис, сын Эшнуни, человек, всегда останется человеком.

Они вышли на галерею и увидели встревоженного Азиру, идущего навстречу. Он взглянул остро, проницательно и тут же с облегчением улыбнулся, опустив руки на плечи Изису. Мощным потоком жизненная сила-«сехем» хлынула в тело, возвращая бодрость и чувство жизни. Изис с благодарностью взглянул на принца, который словно бы нехотя отнял руки от его плеч. Затем гигант подошел к Элиани и бережно забрал из его рук старуху.

— Не бойся, меня тебе не следует опасаться, — сказал он с улыбкой.

— С каких это пор мать должна опасаться своих сыновей? — неожиданно звонким смеющимся голосом ответила старуха. Азиру вздрогнул, осторожно поставил ее наземь и преклонил колено.

— Приветствую тебя, прекрасная праматерь моя! — произнес он, в восхищении глядя на ту, что стояла перед ним.

— Хатхор Великая! — выдохнула одна из стражниц, простираясь ниц перед старухой, которая была уже не старухой, а юной женщиной несравненной красоты и изящества. Голову ее украшали изящные рога, покрытые золотыми узорами, совершенное по красоте тело так же было покрыто изящной золотой росписью. Изис почувствовал, как по спине его стекает холодный пот при виде этого чуда. Повернувшись к нему, юная красавица весело рассмеялась.

— Ты смотришь так, словно тебе неведомы возможности богов, милый мальчик. Но слушай, что я скажу тебе, ибо ты все же умнее, чем может то показаться. Развяжи глаза этому сыну Лилит, сестры моей из Царства Тьмы, и следуй за ним в его обитель. Проводи его и смотри, чтобы никто не потревожил его и не обидел. А потом ты передашь следующий приказ тем из моих детей, кто оказался волей Судьбы в стане Детей Ночи. Отныне не должно быть вражды между нашими детьми, поскольку ты разрушил проклятье, что было наложено Злом, пребывающим в этих горах. Твое милосердие к сыну Лилит не останется без последствий, и последствия эти будут хороши для всех. А ты, дочь моя, — обратилась красавица к простершейся перед ней юной стражнице, — иди и передай мою волю другим дочерям моим. Отныне мир да пребудет между вами и детьми Лилит.

Старуха покачнулась и, если бы не Азиру, бывший настороже, упала бы. Стражница поднялась, поклонилась и бросилась на площадь, откуда скоро донесся ее пронзительный переливчатый крик, призывающий обитателей деревни.

— Что произошло? — прошептала старуха, со страхом глядя на Азиру. Он улыбнулся вдруг радостно и ликующе, и от его восторга и счастья у Изиса перехватило дыхание.

— Ничего страшного, матушка. Просто праматерь моя Хатхор говорила твоими устами. Отныне мир будет между вашими племенами. 

6\. Злые Земли

— Там, за проходом, увидите вы густой туман, сквозь него вы должны пройти, чтобы выйти в Злые Земли, — сказала рыжеволосая красавица с огненными очами, предводительница племени лилим. — Но даже мы, Дети Ночи, не рискуем ходить туда, ибо Злые Земли пожирают ступивших на них горькой тоской и ложью, похожей на правду, а также правдой, похожей на худшую ложь.

Нешду с улыбкой положил руку на плечо Изису.

— Одно Дитя Ночи все же ступит. Слишком многим обязаны мы тебе, друг. Оба наших племени. Теперь у сестер моих много мужей, они зачнут множество красивых и сильных детей смешанной крови. А я пойду с вами и, быть может, пригожусь вам, ведь над Тьмою Тьма не властна, что бы ни думали мои сестры по этому поводу.

Они провели в деревне лилим несколько дней, отдыхая, набираясь сил и обновляя запасы. Здесь их приняли как дорогих друзей, с восторгом встретив потерянного собрата, которого считали погибшим, и вняв его словам о союзе с племенем людей. Уведенные мужчины и женщины с сыновьями согласились вернуться обратно, но видно было, что о своих пленителях они лучшего из мнений. Изис навсегда запомнил двух прекрасных, рыжеволосую девушку-лилит и высокого темноволосого юношу с большими глазами. Они не пожелали расставаться и тихо беседовали о том, где стоит им построить свой дом. 

— Странно, — сказал Изис, когда позже они со спасенным лилу сидели под высоким пышным навесом из цветущей акации, источающей пленительный аромат, — я не чувствую здесь того, что чувствовал, живя с матерью среди лилим. Скажи мне, Нешду, неужели вы не питаетесь жизненной силой своих возлюбленных из числа людей?

— Так было вначале, — кивнул лилу, уже совершенно оправившийся от долгого плена и раны, — но когда построили мы алтарь нашей матери, что-то изменилось. Мы приносили ей фрукты, благовония и драгоценные камни, которых много в этих горах, и она даровала нам возможность вести чистую жизнь.

Он снял с шеи и протянул Изису большой каплевидный прозрачный темный камень, оправленный в сверкающее серебро.

— По ее приказу мы носим эти камни, называемые Слезы Лилит, и они помогают нам не вредить смертным. Возьми его, Изис, это меньшее, что я могу дать тебе за то, что ты сделал для меня и моего народа… наших народов. Не бойся, у алтаря всегда лежит горсть таких камней, я сделаю себе новое украшение. А еще несколько штук мы с собой возьмем, есть у них еще одно великое свойство — они способны оттянуть из раны любой яд, любую гниль.

Он вложил камень в ладонь удивленному Изису и проводил взглядом двух нежных девушек, что шли, держась за руки, и о чем-то беседовали. Прическа одной была высока и украшена птичьими перьями, вторая же обладала роскошной гривой огненно-рыжих волос, ниспадавшей до бедер.

— Отныне любовь заповедана нам нашими Матерями, — Нешду с улыбкой коснулся плеча Изиса, — но тебе я не стану навязывать свое желание. Ты и так любишь и другому назначен судьбой.

— Люблю, — Изис обхватил руками плечи, сглотнув горькую слюну, — только мою любовь отняли у меня.

Лилу как-то странно взглянул на него, но ничего не ответил.

Черное солнце обливало потрескавшуюся землю призрачным тяжелым светом. Вышедшие из плотного, густого, пахнущего едко тумана люди и полубоги молча смотрели на расстилающуюся перед ними бескрайнюю мертвую равнину. Ни птиц, ни какого-нибудь движения не было видно, сколько хватало глаз, лишь далеко впереди темнело что-то, похожее на дерево.

Изис шагнул первым, ступив на каменистую потрескавшуюся землю, и едва не захлебнулся острой тугой волной отчаяния, ударившей изнутри в самое сердце. Повернувшись, он посмотрел на своих спутников.

— Вы еще можете вернуться, друзья. Боюсь, путь этот будет куда тяжелее, чем мы могли представить. Я не обвиню никого из вас, если вы решите вернуться.

Азиру молча ступил следом за ним, и рядом тут же оказался рыжеволосый Нешду, которому, видимо, было плевать на все темные чары этого жестокого места и чьи раскосые зеленые глаза сверкали любопытством и отвагой. За ним последовал Элиани, а за белалу на землю, залитую мертвым светом черного солнца, ступили Аментаура и его человеческий возлюбленный. С лица юноши схлынули все краски, он покачнулся и упал бы, не подхвати его на руки его могучий покровитель. Голова Мины безвольно свесилась с локтя гиганта, изо рта потянулась ниточка слюны.

— Этот путь не для него, Аментаура, брат мой, — мягко промолвил Азиру, — возьми его и возвращайся в деревню лилим. Ждите нас там, путь наш все равно будет лежать через эти горы. Если останемся живы, увидимся еще.

Он обнял своего собрата и потерся носом о его нос. Аментаура уходил нехотя, было видно, что лишь слабость возлюбленного и страх за него мешают ему разделить путь остальных, несмотря ни на что. Но вот его могучая фигура скрылась в стене тумана.

— Держи, — сказал Элиани, суя в руку Изису кусочек сердцевины Древа Любви, — ешь помалу, давая себе привыкнуть к этому месту. Так будет легче.

Изис подчинился, содрогаясь от душевной боли, и тоски, и еще чего-то темного, злого, поднимающегося из самых глубин рассудка. Чего-то, в чем сам себе боялся признаться. Сунул в рот сладкий комочек и почти сразу ощутил облегчение. Давящая Тьма была все еще с ним, но теперь словно бы вне его, не имея над ним власти. Почти одновременно ручища Азиру легла ему на плечо, и стало спокойно, так спокойно, как он уже не думал ощутить.

— Не надо, — сказал принц, мягко отодвигая руку белалу с зажатым в ней кусочком сердцевины, — во мне достаточно сил моей праматери Хатхор, чтобы противостоять этому месту.

Они двинулись по бескрайней равнине, над которой плыли багрово-черные облака. Иногда, когда они закрывали черное солнце, становилось чуть легче дышать. Изис пытался отогнать дурные мысли, но они снова и снова лезли в голову. Вначале робко, едва заметно, словно прощупывая почву, а потом все сильнее и наглее. Почему Азиру пошел с ним? Возможно, он желал вернуть Сенмута не меньше, чем сам Изис. И слишком уж часто говорил о нем Сенмут. О принце, прекрасном сыне Владыки, застывшем в плену полузвериного обличия. Слишком мечтательным и сочувственным становился его взгляд тогда. Что связывало их? Только ли дружба? Только ли братские отношения?

С трудом вырвавшись из пут темной грезы, Изис сунул в рот приличный шматок сердцевины Древа Любви. Стало легче, но где-то на задворках сознания полыхало в черном пламени видение Сенмута, обнимавшего шею принца.

— Что бы ни чудилось тебе, поверь, друг, это лишь дурные темные обманчивые грезы этого места, — неожиданно голос Нешду вывел Изиса из дрожащего серебристого тумана, в котором мелькали образы и расплывались лица. — Говори со мной, с ними, не молчи. Не молчите, здесь нельзя молчать! — прибавил он на языке людей, обращаясь к Азиру и Элиани.

А потом приосанился, закинув рыжую голову, и запел веселую и ехидную песенку о бродяге Сети. Изис невольно улыбнулся и принялся подпевать охрипшим слабым голосом, чувствуя, как нехотя уползают щупальца тьмы, проникшие в сердце. Скоро к нему присоединили голоса Элиани и Азиру, который, к удивлению Изиса, тоже знал эту песенку, популярную среди простонародья и рыбаков, живших на берегу великой реки Нил, но вряд ли звучавшую в пропахших благовониями и жасмином покоях королевского дворца.

Бродяга Сети, малый лихой,  
Что был для любви открыт,  
Однажды явился в портовый кабак,  
Где танцевала Мерит.  
Кольцами убраны пальцы ее,  
Белый нефрит в волосах,  
Словно два горячих костра,  
Полыхали ее глаза.  
Но в сердце ее любовь лишь одна —  
Золото и нефрит,  
И серебро, что сияет в ночи, —  
Вот все, что любила Мерит.  
Бродяга Сети вынул свой меч,  
Бросил к ее ногам,  
Но отвечала ему Мерит:  
«Ты полюби себя сам.  
Руку на корень, туда-сюда,  
Играй-ка ты сам с собой,  
Ведь все богатство твое — лишь он,  
Корень игривый твой.  
Не для таких красотка Мерит,  
Нищих с пустым кошельком,  
Видишь в моих волосах нефрит?  
Золота запах знаком?»  
Вынул Сети тут кошелек  
И злата насыпал плат,  
И петь по-другому стала Мерит  
Увидев такой расклад:  
«Мой милый, пойдем же скорее со мной,  
Объятья твои сладки,  
Да, мне еще нравится этот браслет  
С могучей твоей руки…»  
И Сети-бродяга провел с ней ночь,  
С утра его след простыл.  
И крик Мерит, как солнце взошло,  
Улицу огласил.  
«Ах, подлый бродяга, — стенала она,  
— да будет проклят твой след!  
Ведь вместо золота —  
чтоб ты сдох! —  
Подсунул простую медь!»

Допев эту песню, они взялись за другую. Способ, предложенный хитрым Нешду, оказался куда более действенным, чем даже сердцевина Древа Любви. Так с песнями и шутками, беседуя и смеясь, они шли по страшной пустоши, где не было ничего живого.

Небольшая скальная гряда возникла из дрожащего неверной темной пеленой воздуха, когда они уже валились с ног от усталости. Под прикрытием черных базальтовых скал в их тени росли несколько чахлых черных деревцев. Изис хотел было взять их на растопку, но Элиани запретил трогать что-либо, находящееся на этой земле.

— Зло может породить лишь зло, — сказал он, доставая из вьюков, которые тащил на себе могучий принц, небольшое количество «огненного камня» и раскладывая в ямке под нависающей скалой, где они нашли убежище, — должно хватить, чтобы отогнать чары этого места.

Огонь, Призванный белалу, и правда отогнал наваждение. Путники даже смогли поесть и выпить по небольшой толике воды из их запаса. Недолгое время они беседовали, и каждый рассказывал забавную историю или шутку, какую знал, чтобы повеселить остальных. Но постепенно усталость взяла свое.

Изис пробудился от прикосновения. На сердце снова лежал тяжелый камень, который был уже даже не камнем, а плитой из тех, что клали на могилы простым беднякам вместо гробниц. Он открыл глаза и увидел склоненное над ним лицо принца. А мгновением позже Азиру лег рядом и обнял его.

— Здесь, в этом царстве боли и тьмы, только любовь может спасти, — шепот гиганта осыпался черными песками Вечности, — люби меня, мой господин. Что нужды тебе в других?

— Оставь… — Изис попытался оттолкнуть его, избегая объятий, — ты знаешь, что я люблю Сенмута. Ты знаешь, зачем мы здесь…

— Сенмут не достоин твоей любви, — низкий хрипловатый голос принца дергал за какие-то ниточки в сознании, пробуждая тяжелую темную жажду, — он отдался мне, а потом отдавался всем моим братьям, пока не достиг желаемого.

— Ты лжешь, — Изис подтянул колено к животу, упираясь в бедро гиганта, — Сенмут не мог… любовь твоего брата убила его. Убирайся!

— Сенмут жив, — рассмеялся Азиру, переворачиваясь и накрывая его собой, — у подножья трона, как любимый наложник Нефер-Ра, он восседает подле стоп моего брата. А ты, глупец, готов перевернуть саму суть существования, лишь бы вернуть его.

— Ты лжешь! — Изис пытался оттолкнуть его, но тело было тяжелым и руки не слушались. — Сенмут не мог…

— ...Изис, проснись! Проснись же!

Он открыл глаза, сам не свой от слабости, бессилия и гнева. Встревоженное лицо Азиру склонилось над ним, и он едва удержался, чтобы не плюнуть в прозрачные светлые глаза принца.

Изис сел, дрожа всем телом. По другую сторону костра тихо застонал, мечась во сне, Элиани. Сидящий рядом с ним лилу потряс его за плечо, пытаясь разбудить. Сын Пустыни открыл глаза и вцепился в его руку, словно напуганное дитя в одежды матери.

Огромная ручища принца нежно коснулась щеки. Изис хотел было сбросить ее, но лишь остро взглянул на великана, стоящего рядом на коленях.

— Поклянись именем своей праматери Хатхор, что ответишь правду на любой мой вопрос.

— Клянусь! — не раздумывая, ответил тот.

— Сенмут спал с тобой или с кем-то еще, кроме твоего брата, чья страсть убила его?

Азиру моргнул, словно пытаясь укрыться от ответа. Затем медленно, нехотя кивнул.

— Зачем ты спрашиваешь меня, Изис? — тихо прошептал он, опустив голову. — Что принесет это тебе, кроме боли и нового горя?

— Отвечай на вопрос! — Изис рычал, содрогаясь от душевной боли и непередаваемой тоски. — Он спал…

Острая боль пронзила руку. Он дернулся… и проснулся. В воздухе стоял запах горелых волос и плоти, рука дико болела. Изис сел, пестуя ее у груди. Ожог оказался довольно тяжелым, но Изис был благодарен горящим камням за него. Боль, похоже, была единственным, что могло противостоять наваждениям и темным чарам этого жуткого места. В губы ему ткнулись пальцы Азиру, и он не сразу понял, что тот пытается накормить его катышком заветного зелья. Сладость сменила горечь во рту, и стало легче дышать. Изис обессиленно уткнулся в широкую грудь принца и ощутил на своей бритой голове его горячую широкую ладонь — это дарило успокоение куда лучше сердцевины Древа Любви. Спустя мгновение мощный поток чужой жизненной силы накрыл его, затопил, наполняя, давая покой и уверенность. Изис положил руку на грудь Азиру и затем повернулся, глядя на спутников.

— Это место пробуждает в людях самые большие их страхи, все то, что может ранить тяжелее, чем стрела или меч, — сказал откуда-то сбоку Нешду. — Ты как, проснулся? Что бы ты ни видел, это лишь твой страх, усиленный и обретший плоть.

Он и Элиани сидели по другую сторону костра, обнявшись. И голова Хранителя лежала на плече Сына Тьмы. Потрескивал костер, и в треске его слышался тихий шепот нехотя отступающего безумия.

Они не знали, сколько продолжался их путь. Черное солнце этого страшного места не заходило, не вставало, пребывая всегда в одном и том же положении. Лишь багровые облака иногда затмевали его, давая несколько мгновений душевного успокоения.

Даже несмотря на то, что они всеми силами старались поддерживать радость и веселье, запасы сердцевины Древа Любви подходили к концу, как и вода. Из черных ручьев, попадавшихся им на пути, они не рискнули бы пить, даже умирая от жажды. Особенно после того, как легкомысленный лилу уронил в один из них ленту, которой повязывал свои длинные волосы. Вместо того чтобы утонуть, лента мгновенно вспыхнула и сгорела дотла.

Но вот спустя несколько остановок, на которые они решались, лишь когда ноги отказывались их нести, остроглазый Азиру увидел впереди, в темной дымке, несколько точек.

— Кажется, наша дорога подходит к концу, — произнес он, глядя на Изиса, который едва держался на ногах, но продолжал упрямо идти вперед, — я вижу нечто удивительное и не похожее ни на что, что довелось видеть прежде.

Они убыстрили шаг и скоро приблизились к небольшой реке, чьи воды были белы, как известь. Брошенный в эти воды обрывок ткани мгновенно вспыхнул черным огнем. Ни камешка, ни мостика не было перекинуто через речушку, но перепрыгнуть ее они не смогли бы. Во всяком случае так думал Изис, пока Азиру не взял его на спину и, разбежавшись, не прыгнул так высоко и далеко, что ноги его ударились о противоположный берег в шаге от воды. Ссадив ношу на землю, он разбежался и прыгнул обратно. Перенеся таким образом Элиани и Нешду, который не спешил покидать объятия принца, Азиру опустился на белый прибрежный песок и ответил на объятие лилу. Изису захотелось как следует стукнуть рыжего, но он лишь поморщился, глядя, как эти двое о чем-то тихо болтают, посмеиваясь и дружески обнимаясь. Он перехватил взгляд белалу, в котором, как ему показалось, вспыхнула ревность, и подумал, что и этому странному племени свойственно любить.

Он не сразу понял, что исчезла давящая тяжесть и тоска, терзавшие его сердце все дни путешествия по мертвым землям. Дышать снова было легко и приятно, и ушло отчаяние из сердца. И было так покойно на душе, что не сразу увидел он летящих к ним черных птиц. А когда увидел, то уже ничего не смог поделать. И лишь благодаря Азиру остался в живых, потому что принц отбросил его и сидящего рядом Элиани в сторону и успел перехватить чудовище за глотку, свернув ему шею. С яростным клекотом на них бросились еще несколько тварей, которые вблизи были похожи больше на Сынов Неба, только черных, как смола, и покрытых шипами. Обнажив мечи, мужчины встали плечом к плечу, отражая атаки, пока чудовища не полегли на песке у их ног.

— Ты цел? — Огромная ручища Азиру прошлась по спине, ощупывая. Изис повернулся к нему и провел руками по его спине и плечам, просто чтобы убедиться, что гигант не ранен. От этих взаимных прикосновений по телу побежали мурашки, и Изис задержал чуть дольше ладони на груди принца.

Лилу склонился над Элиани, прижав камень, что носил на шее, к глубокой царапине на его плече. Медленно, словно нехотя, царапина уменьшалась, а прозрачный камень темнел, наливаясь грязным бурым цветом. Наконец он с громким треском разломился пополам, и Нешду поспешно отбросил его на песок.

— Стоит остерегаться этих тварей, — сказал он, перехватив взгляд Изиса. — Похоже, их шипы ядовиты. Мне едва удалось оттянуть яд из раны. Сам видишь, что случилось с камнем.

— Вовремя, — пробормотал белалу, на чьем лице и теле обильно выступил пот, — сердце едва не остановилось. Но я уже в порядке. Идемте, если мы хотим добраться до темноты, нам стоит поторопиться.

Он попытался встать, опершись на плечи Нешду, и едва не упал. Лилу обнял его за талию, поддерживая. Изис усмехнулся. Похоже, за прошедшие дни эти двое сблизились куда больше, чем сами желали. А красивая получилась бы пара — высокий черноглазый красавец-белалу, сдержанный и сумрачный, и очаровательный рыжеволосый Сын Ночи, чьи зеленые раскосые глаза выпивали душу и отбирали сердце. Снова вспомнились руки Сенмута, оплетавшие шею, губы Сенмута, льнущие к губам в ответном поцелуе. Изис оттолкнул принца, все еще обнимавшего его, подобрал свой мешок и пошел вперед, к огромным черным пирамидам, висящим в воздухе вершинами вниз. Даже при взгляде на них ужас охватывал сердце, но путь был почти пройден. И скоро Сенмут окажется в его объятиях, его мальчик, его радость. И как страшный сон, он позабудет то, что случилось за последние недели.

Азиру обогнал Изиса, идя впереди на шаг и держа обнаженный меч в правой руке. Его тяжелые плечи лоснились от пота, и двигался он словно танцовщик, легко ступая по белому песку. Изис неожиданно для себя подумал, что повезет тому, чьим любовником станет этот полубог. За прошедшие дни пути не раз этот великан становился между ним и безумием, оберегая его и защищая, отдавая лучший кусок, насыщая своей «сехем», когда его собственная жизненная сила была на исходе. Для Изиса, привыкшего всегда заботиться о себе самостоятельно, подобное внимание и забота были новы и непривычны, но неожиданно приятны. Он гнал дурные мысли, но не мог заставить себя не думать об Азиру. О том, что будет с ним после того, как Сенмут вернется.

7\. На землях Ам-Дахи. Эбештуни

За белой рекой мир казался таким же, как их родной Та-Кемет, но странности начались, лишь только они решительно двинулись к пирамидам. Удалившись от реки всего на несколько десятков шагов, они натолкнулись на невидимую упругую стену сгустившегося воздуха, а когда прошли сквозь нее, не успев даже понять, что случилось, то пирамиды исчезли из их поля зрения. Они стояли на вершине высокой горы, чей склон врезался в буйное зеленое покрывало растительности. Теперь перед ними раскинулись обширные тропические джунгли, за которыми сверкал под яркими солнечными лучами белоснежный мост, переброшенный через могучую реку. Небо, лазурное и чистое, лишь кое-где было расцвечено желтыми и бело-сиреневыми облаками. По правую руку вдали у огромного озера паслось стадо причудливых зверей, могучих и высоких, с длинными шеями. Они мирно брели вдоль береговой линии, объедая вершины самых высоких деревьев. 

— Ну и дела, — пробормотал Нешду, во все глаза глядя на волшебный пейзаж, — а я думал, что легенды о землях Ам-Дахи всего лишь старые сказки глупцов.

— Не может быть, — глаза Элиани раскрылись широко, он с жадностью обозрел раскинувшиеся перед ним земли, — мы, должно быть, спим или сошли с ума. Потому что это невозможно!

Изис и Азиру переглянулись, ничего не понимая. Название «Ам-Дахи» ничего не говорило Изису и, видимо, принцу тоже.

— О чем вы оба толкуете? — Вопрос прозвучал очень громко, близко к надрыву, и, видимо, потому оба, и лилу, и белалу, повернулись к Изису.

— Это мир богов, — сказал Нешду, растерянно улыбаясь, — вернее, мир, что боги сохранили в некоем неописуемом месте. Мир, из которого они пришли. Предания и легенды нашего народа рассказывают, как пришлось им покинуть свою землю и найти новую, в которой создали они себе людей для поклонения и услуг. Но свой мир они не забыли и воссоздали из собственной памяти силой своих желаний и намерений. Они поместили его в невообразимом месте, между землей людей и Ам-Дуатом, укрыв от сторонних взоров так, что никто не мог бы отыскать его. Я всегда думал, что легенды эти придуманы, чтобы объяснить приход богов.

— Но тогда получается, что Черные Пирамиды — лишь наваждение, призванное укрыть этот мир от взглядов смертных? — Азиру провел ладонями по рогам, как в минуты сильнейшего волнения. Изис обхватил плечи руками, пытаясь собраться с мыслями. Сердце тяжело колыхалось в груди, истекая чернейшей тоской и отчаянием. Напрасен был его поход. Пирамид, обращающих время вспять, не существует. Он не сможет вернуть себе Сенмута.

— Изис, — принц мягко погладил его по плечу, — послушай, Изис, господин мой, это мир богов, а богам подвластно намного больше, чем нам, их детям. Мы спустимся вниз и пройдем этот мир из конца в конец, чтобы вернуть Сенмута. Если есть хотя бы призрачный шанс вернуть его, мы это сделаем.

Изис молча смотрел в его глаза, прозрачные, точно воды реки. Постепенно слова Азиру проникли сквозь окутавшую его пелену безысходности, каплями успокоения пролившись на мутящееся сознание. Он с благодарностью сжал ручищу принца в своих.

— Будет весело, но так даже интереснее, — ухмыльнулся Нешду, — никто из смертных и детей нашего мира не был здесь. Так что идемте, друзья, поглядим на мир богов! Когда еще доведется нам испытать такое приключение!

И они двинулись вниз, по едва заметной тропе, спускающейся по почти отвесной скале. Впереди шел бесстрашный лилу, и рыжая грива пламенем окутывала его голову. Изис брел следом, тесно вжимаясь лопатками в скалу. Элиани и Азиру двигались за ними со всей осторожностью, причем принц замыкал шествие, видимо опасаясь, что тяжесть его громадного тела разрушит тропу.

Они спустились в лес, где дурманящий аромат цветов смешался с запахом звериных меток и потревоженной земли. Здесь Азиру постарался выйти вперед, держа в одной руке короткий меч, а в другой топор. Изис смотрел на его могучую фигуру и чувствовал себя… успокоенным. Принц поднял голову, обнюхивая воздух, и двинулся между деревьев, обходя слишком густые заросли. Остальные путники последовали за ним и скоро вышли к небольшой речушке, весело бегущей по белым камням. Азиру опустился на колено, зачерпнул немного воды и сделал глоток. И только после этого махнул рукой:

— Пейте! Хвала богам, вода чище, чем я до сих пор встречал.

Вода была сладкая и холодная, как лед, от нее ломило зубы и в голове прояснялось. Изис напился от души, умылся и наполнил свой мех, ополоснув его. Последним напился Азиру и выпрямился, вздохнув от счастья и облегчения.

— Идемте вверх по течению, — сказал он, — судя по звукам, что доносятся до меня, там водопад. Сможем помыться и постирать одежду.

Его предложение было встречено с радостью. Изис даже зажмурился, представив на себе прохладные струи воды. Они двинулись гуськом вверх по тропинке, протоптанной зверями, приходившими на водопой, и скоро оказались у небольшой скальной гряды. Сверху, сверкая в солнечных лучах, низвергался поток воды. Небольшие камни и валуны окружали естественное озерцо, вода в котором была холодной и сладкой. Сбросив одежды, Элиани, Изис и Нешду бросились в холодную воду, с восторгом подставляя головы и тела под тугие тяжелые струи водопада. Изис омылся быстро и так же быстро выстирал одежду. Азиру стоял на берегу, внимательно оглядывая окрестности, готовый вступить в бой с любым врагом. Надев шерстяную юбку, мокрую после стирки, Изис подошел к нему и кивнул на водопад.

— Иди, освежись, я посторожу.

Он занял место гиганта, оглядываясь, дивясь пышным кронам деревьев и мелькающим среди них крупным золотым и бирюзовым бабочкам, разноцветным птицам, более схожим с ящерицами, покрытыми перьями. Эти птицы бодро лазали по деревьям, цепляясь за стволы четырьмя лапами и перелетая с места на место. Изису никогда не доводилось видеть ничего подобного, потому поначалу он глазел на этих существ с удивлением и любопытством. Но все чаще взор его обращался на огромную ладную фигуру, красивое лицо, давно лишенное священной краски, но от того еще более удивительное. Азиру плескался под струями водопада, смывая с тела многодневную грязь, и от его довольной улыбки, казалось, вокруг становится еще светлее. С трудом Изис заставил себя отвести взгляд от принца, да и то помогла ему в этом смутная тень, мелькнувшая за деревом. Кто-то следил за ними, чей-то пристальный взгляд притягивал и шарил по коже, точно кусачее насекомое.

— Тоже чуешь, что за нами следят? — жизнерадостно улыбнулся Нешду, подходя к нему и выжимая воду из своих густых длинных волос. — Вон за теми деревьями кто-то достаточно разумный и удивленный.

Он кивнул, словно невзначай наклонив голову, и сел на тяжелый, омытый водой валун, переплетая волосы в толстую косу, достигающую середины спины. Изис присел рядом, вполголоса отозвавшись:

— Так ты их видишь или чуешь?

— И то, и другое, — безмятежно откликнулся лилу, — утешает только то, что они не вооружены и не проявляют ненависти, скорее им любопытно.

— Да, это утешает, — проворчал Изис, украдкой озирая окрестности, — стоит пока придерживаться мирного пути. Матушка моя, да упокоится она в мире, говорила, что оружие достать — дело нехитрое. Но прежде всегда нужно попытаться решить дело дружбой.

С этими словами он отложил копье и повернулся в сторону, откуда прилипчивый взгляд касался его тела. Медленно подняв руки, шагнул к деревьям. Спустя короткое мгновение из-за широкого ствола показалась тонкая коричневая фигура. Издалека существо можно было принять за суковатый ствол дерева. Но когда оно приблизилось, стало видно, что это человек, тощий, с узловатыми конечностями и сморщенным лицом. Лишь глаза его были прекрасны, огромные раскосые зеленые глаза на коричневом курносом личике древнего старца. Существо приблизилось к Изису и робко коснулось его плеча длинными, тонкими, точно лапы паука, пальцами. С губ его сорвались нежные певучие звуки, напоминающие отчасти мурлыканье кошки, призывающей своих котят. Изис растерянно улыбнулся, оглянувшись на спутников. К его удивлению, Нешду ответил на речь существа подобным ей мурлыканьем и поднес руки к груди, коснувшись и вытянув вперед. Существо повторило жест. На лице лилу Изис увидел крайнюю степень потрясения. Но существо уже проворно заковыляло прочь, громко мурча и издавая переливающиеся напевы.

— Не отставайте, — негромко сказал Нешду, — идемте.

— Что это было? — спросил его Изис, изнемогая от любопытства. — Ты говорил с ним!

— Эбештуни, — в голосе Нешду слышалось глубочайшее изумление, — я думал, это легенда, хорошая сказка. Моя прабабка рассказывала ее. Эбештуни были детьми самого Неба. Их доброта и любовь к миру не знали себе равных. Они единственные, кто был добр к Праматери Лилит, когда жестокостью Пришедшего Бога она была низвергнута в этот мир. Они укрывали ее и давали ей еду и приют, и Пришедший ничего не мог поделать с ней, хотя и жаждал растоптать и уничтожить ее. Он попытался уничтожить Эбештуни, но они были слишком чисты, чтобы он мог причинить им вред, и они были в мире раньше Пришедшего. Легенда гласит, что несколько раз Пришедший пытался уничтожить этих прекрасных существ, но Старые Боги вступились за них, а потом и вовсе забрали их к себе. А правда, значит, была на острие ножа!

— А откуда ты знаешь их язык? — с любопытством спросил Азиру.

— Прабабка научила. Я всегда любил познавать иные народы и языки, и этот для меня не был трудным. — Нешду с улыбкой хлопнул его по плечу. — Поторопимся, друзья. Наши гостеприимные хозяева приглашают нас к себе разделить священный напиток и плоды, посланные Небом.

В деревне Эбештуни, куда привела их почти незаметная тропа, было людно. Словно дети, обитатели деревни с удивлением разглядывали пришельцев, некоторые подходили поближе, несколько совсем маленьких детишек протянули руки к огромному Азиру, и тот посадил их на плечи под сладкозвучное мурлыканье и веселый смех. Этот жест словно бы разрушил последние преграды, и существа приблизились к пришельцам, трогая их своими тонкими узловатыми пальцами-веточками, глядя огромными голубыми глазами, в которых плескалось любопытство и нежность.

Гостей отвели под пышный навес, верхнюю часть которого покрывал цветущий полог какого-то благоуханного растения. Чарующий аромат проник в ноздри Изиса, и в голове и сердце что-то словно бы разжалось. Он открылся и не пожалел об этом, потому что окружившие его существа были исполнены огромной и всепоглощающей любви и нежности ко всему живому, а чистота их была сравнима разве что с чистотой совсем маленьких детей.

Эбештуни, как назвал их Нешду, принесли гостям поесть и попить. Какие-то диковинные фрукты, чуть перезрелые и очень вкусные, чистую воду в чашах, вырезанных с изумительным искусством из лазурита и бирюзы. Изис поел и напился, и странное чувство охватило его — он словно был и собой, и кем-то еще, и тот, другой Изис показался ему совершеннейшим незнакомцем. А потом усталость, скопившаяся за долгие недели пути, взяла свое, и Изис улегся на покрытое мягчайшей тканью ложе.

Он спал и просыпался, потеряв счет времени. Ел и пил и вел беседы с друзьями, и хотя он помнил, зачем пришел в этот странный мир, цель его словно утратила значение. Потому и не воспротивился он, когда Азиру увлек его в отдельную закрытую беседку, большую часть которой занимало ложе, укрытое мягкими тканями.

— Я знаю, что никогда не смогу заменить тебе Сенмута, — огромные ручищи принца ласкали плечи, спину, вливая потоки «сехем», насыщая, — но я не прошу ничего, Изис… ничего не прошу у тебя, только позволь мне быть рядом. Позволь служить тебе и оберегать тебя.

Изис потерялся в этих странных ласках, в потоке чужой жизненной силы, таком мощном, что под его напором что-то сломалось внутри. Он по-прежнему любил Сенмута, жаждал вернуть его, но теперь он видел и то, на что закрывал глаза все время пути. Азиру был влюблен, любил его так, как, возможно, никогда не любил и не полюбит Сенмут. Азиру желал его с первой встречи, с первого мгновения, желал… и молчал, тая в себе свое желание, боясь быть отвергнутым. Азиру, застывший в теле полузверя, но с сердцем чистейшей белизны, таким легким, что перышко на весах вечности перевесило бы его. Изис все еще осознавал то, что так долго не позволял себе увидеть, а руки его уже ласкали мощное тело, гладили плечи, голову, увенчанную тяжелыми рогами, красивое лицо с совсем не звериными печальными прозрачными глазами. Он прижался носом к носу Азиру, чувствуя, как горят щеки. Он чувствовал огромную, всепоглощающую силу любви, словно вся любовь мира собралась в одном отвергнутом и несчастном сердце, и сердце это билось теперь у его груди. Чувство сострадания, порожденное этой любовью, переполнило его, перелилось через край, хлынуло, срывая все замки и запоры, разрушая стены, что он создал вокруг себя.

— Я не могу говорить о любви там, где уже есть любовь, — донесся до мутящегося рассудка низкий хрипловатый голос Азиру, — но я могу повторить то, что сказал уже раз. Я принадлежу тебе, Изис, мой господин. Я твой и всегда буду твоим. Мое тело принадлежит тебе, как и мой разум и моя душа.Бери меня как пожелаешь, я у твоих ног, мой повелитель.

Все смешалось, переплелось, превратилось в пески времени, заметающие взор. Изис лежал, открывшись всей Сутью, всем собой навстречу тому, кто был рядом, любил, отдавал всего себя любви. Азиру застонал, и стало жарко, невыносимо горячо в груди. Трансформация охватила Изиса — непривычное ощущение, словно кости и мышцы его разрастались, так, что он уже был ростом с этого великана и превосходил его, но в то же время оставался прежним собой. Было ли такое возможно даже для него, внука Хнума, чья кровь была разбавлена тремя четвертями человеческой крови? Изис плохо осознавал происходящее, так сильно было потрясение. Он был одновременно великаном и простым человеком, находясь словно бы в двух телах, двух дополнительных измерениях времени и пространства, и крепко прижал к себе Азиру, лаская его, не помня и не желая помнить других в своих объятиях. Движение было единым, как и стоны, вздохи, вскрики. Изис обнимал мощное тело, задыхаясь от ощущения чужой и собственной жажды. И в этот миг ничто не было уместнее, чем его руки, оплетающие торс принца, чем болезненно-тесное объятие внизу, на члене. Он двигался, дыша единым дыханием с Азиру, чувствуя себя одним целым с этим существом, таким устрашающим и таким прекрасным, удивительно нежным, исполненным любви и понимания. Стоны гиганта доносились до него причудливой песнью, он чуть изогнулся, подставляясь под ласки и отдаваясь слиянию всем телом и душой. Изис покрывал поцелуями его плечи, ласкал пальцами соски, заставляя огромного полубога дрожать в его объятиях. Они танцевали любовный танец во славу Хатхор, пребывая в полной гармонии и радости. А потом было наслаждение, такое сильное, какого никогда не испытывал Изис ни с кем за всю свою жизнь. Они завершили свой танец одновременно, и слитый воедино протяжный стон вознесся к небу, как гимн Богине Любви. А потом, спустя короткое время, снова потянулись друг к другу, почти не отдыхая, теперь обнявшись лицом к лицу. И Азиру сам поднимался и опускался на члене своего возлюбленного, умело и жарко отвечая на его ласки. В прекрасном лике молодого полубога Изис видел такую страсть и такой свет, какого никогда не замечал в красивом лице Сенмута. Положив ладони на бедра принца, он откинулся спиной на подушки и отдался той жажде. что разожгла в нем жажда Азиру.   
Снова и снова они сливались в объятии, не в силах насытиться друг другом. В какое-то мгновение Изис осознал, что ласкает принца ртом, посасывая и забирая крупный и совершенно человеческий корень в рот, насколько было возможно. И эта ласка не была унизительна, она лишь доказывала глубину любви и открытости, которую смог пробудить в нём Азиру. Стоны гиганта действовали на Изиса как музыка на “танцующую” змею. Он вкладывал в ласки всю свою страсть, всю жажду и голод по любви. А потом Азиру снова пожелал быть взятым им, и Изис выполнил его мольбу, продолжая ласкать его член уже рукой, одновременно взяв его сзади.

Трансформация медленно ломала тело, возвращая ему прежние размеры и очертания. Изис уткнулся лицом между лопаток принца, вдыхая горький звериный запах. Боль, терзавшая его душу с момента гибели Сенмута, ослабила хватку. Но теперь к ней прибавилось чувство вины за то, что позволил себе это слияние. Он представлял себе большие черные глаза Сенмута, укоризненный взгляд его и чувствовал себя предателем, но впервые за долгое время это его мнение и страх существовали отдельно от него. А единственной истиной было могучее тело в его объятиях.

Они потеряли счет слияниям, и с каждым из них Изис все отчетливее понимал, что с младшим принцем Та-Кемет его связывает намного больше, чем когда-либо связывало или будет связывать с Сенмутом. Азиру словно впаялся в его сердце, вошел в каждую частицу его рассудка. Изис понимал, что просто так ничего не случилось бы, что никакой аромат, никакая магия не заставили бы его совершить слияние с молодым принцем без той странной связи, что изначально сковывала их друг с другом, но тоска по Сенмуту не хотела уходить. Его сердце будто раздвоилось, в одной части его царил Азиру, прекрасный принц-полукровка с глазами, прозрачными, точно воды реки, а вторая часть принадлежала Сенмуту с его тонким станом, изяществом и черным непроницаемым взглядом. И Изис растворялся в этом безумии, терял те жалкие остатки себя, что еще оставались.

— Маленький глупый мальчик-бог, — знакомый голос прозвенел нежным колокольчиком, — такой глупый, что не может отличить кусок грязи от драгоценного камня.

Изис открыл глаза, глядя на тонкую изящную фигуру, сидящую на краю постели. Длинные волосы золотыми нитями струились вдоль пленительных изгибов женского совершенного тела. Изис невольно бросил взгляд на принца, который мирно посапывал рядом, уткнувшись носом в его плечо.

— Я не бог, — ответил он тихо, хотя внутри все вскипело от подобного обращения, — и никогда им не был. Боги жестоки и лишены сострадания… и они любят лишь себя.

— Кто бы говорил, глупый мальчик, — рассмеялась Хатхор, глядя на него золотистыми глазами, — ты, что прошел Черную Пустыню в поисках куска грязи, предавшего тебя и продавшего того, кто ему доверял, не видишь того, кто за тебя готов отдать и жизнь, и собственную душу. Твое сердце способно лишь жаждать, но любовь ему неведома. Ты хочешь вернуть свое имущество, то, что считаешь своим. Ибо разве маленький кусок грязи, лишенный души, достоин иного звания?

Изис смотрел в прекрасное насмешливое лицо богини. Она протянула руку, погладив тяжелую большую голову своего потомка.

— Хочешь увидеть того, кто мил твоему сердцу, сын Ра?

Где-то в глубине мутящегося рассудка это обращение вспыхнуло багровым огнем. Изис сел, глядя в золотистые глаза богини любви.

— Все боги — лжецы. Они показывают лишь то, что им удобно. Я сын Эшнуни-шумерийки, и ничей больше.

Хатхор мягко коснулась его щеки, и от этого прикосновения по телу Изиса прошла теплая волна, смывая ненависть, страх и то чувство, что он лелеял в себе, надеясь на то, что Сенмут любит его. Изис не знал, что это такое, и лишь теперь он понял, что чувство это было сродни повязке на глазах, которую он сам удерживал, не желая видеть очевидное, пестуя в себе уверенность в собственной правоте.

— Покажи мне Сенмута, — сказал он и сам вздрогнул от собственного голоса, показавшегося мертвым и чужим, — но прежде поклянись именем Ра, что не солжешь ни в малом, ни в большом.

— Клянусь, — в золотых глазах богини плеснул гнев, но тут же исчез, — да и не смогу я солгать сыну Ра, наследнику Челна. Смотри же, юный бог! То, что увидишь ты, было, есть и будет!

Изис снова был во дворце, но теперь видел он все, что происходило. Ни стены, ни сердца людские и божественные не были ему преградой. Он видел самого себя, обезумевшего от скорби, гнева и горя, идущего по анфиладам комнат в поисках мести. Видел молодого принца, поднявшегося вдруг со своего места и в волнении шепчущего слова молитвы своей божественной праматери. И, словно вспышка, другое место и время… раньше…

…Азиру и Сенмут сидят на крыше дворца, в удобном местечке, откуда невидимы никому, но им открыт весь город. Сквозь волшебное стекло богов, приближающее удаленное, смотрят они. И, проследив их взгляды, Изис увидел самого себя, в волнении стоящего возле храма Тота. О да, он помнил, как ждал тогда Сенмута, а тот пришел, лишь когда вечер спустился над городом, и сказал, что во дворце его задержали обязанности слуги.

— Он красив и благороден, — голос Азиру доносился словно издалека, — зачем же ты лжешь ему? Он любит тебя, я ведь вижу. С ним ты мог бы…

— Зато я не люблю его, — Сенмут усмехнулся, чуть наклонив голову, — и я не просил его любить меня, господин мой. Я ведь говорил, что полюбил тебя с первого взгляда… ты такой сильный, такой красивый…

…В ночи, в спальне фараона, уже в его объятиях Сенмут выглядит совсем ребенком. Он шепчет слова восторга и обожания тому, кто ласкает его, ослепительно красивому и с глазами, прозрачными, светящимися в сумраке, точно два жезла “хибти”. А потом они предаются любви…

…Азиру кажется потерянным и измученным. Приказ брата-фараона не обсуждается, молодой красавец-слуга теперь принадлежит его ложу. Азиру знает, чем это грозит Сенмуту, но ничего не может поделать. Он не думает о себе и своих желаниях, но страх за юношу терзает его неотступно. А кроме того, все чаще в памяти возникает лицо того, кем первым пренебрег маленький безумец на пути к страшной своей гибели. И младший принц погружается в пучины отчаяния, пока внезапно в сумраке ночи в его бок не упирается острие ножа и тот, кто с первого взгляда, с первого мгновения проник в его сердце, не берет его в плен, который дороже воли…

— …Он ничего не значит и не значил для меня никогда, — шепот Сенмута кажется далеким громом, — обычный человечишка. Как я могу сравнивать кого-то с тобой, мой повелитель?

— А мой грязнокровный братец? — Голос фараона насмешливо нежен, и сам он лениво ласкает лежащего в его объятиях красавца-наложника. — Он тоже ничего для тебя не значит? Ведь твой первый любовник похитил его, чтобы выместить на нем за тебя.

— Нам обязательно говорить обо всех, кто был до тебя, мой господин? — В голосе Сенмута звучат капризные нотки избалованного ребенка. — Ведь я не обязан помнить каждую ступеньку лестницы, которая привела меня к ложу моего любимого повелителя?

Раскатистый смех наполняет спальню, и два тела, большое и хрупкое, тоненькое, сплетаются в жарком объятии…

Изис потер морщинку между бровей. Внутри было пусто, тяжело и грязно. Он повернулся, глядя на прекрасное точеное лицо принца, мирно спавшего рядом.

— Сенмут должен был умереть в объятиях фараона, ведь семя богов смертоносно для людей, не испивших Нектар, — сказал он, обращаясь скорее к самому себе, нежели к Хатхор, все еще сидевшей на краю ложа. — Неужто фараон дал ему испить Нектара без соизволения Владыки Ра?

— Кого и когда это останавливало? — усмехнулась богиня. — Гор-Объединитель — мой сын, но некоторые его дети были от человеческих наложниц, как Азиру. Чему ты так удивляешься, юный Изис? Да, Нефер-Ра, как сын мой Гор, нашел способ сотворять Нектар без участия Отца. Правда, он имеет побочный эффект, когда дело касается человеческих женщин и их потомства, такой, как соединение человеческой и божественной сути в единое неделимое. Нефер-Ра решился поднять и восстановить свитки с записями своего отца, потому что любвеобилен и охоч до мужей и дев человеческой породы. На его счастье, Ра дремлет в своем убежище и не может отслеживать создание этого зелья, а я все-таки люблю всех своих детей, внуков и правнуков. Азиру же думает, что после Гора никто не сможет воспользоваться Нектаром, ибо он передается лишь в первом поколении богов. Потому и считал, что юный Сенмут мертв.

Изис невольно коснулся плеча любовника, провел по тяжелым мышцам, оплетающим могучую руку.

— Здесь, в Земле Богов, боги властны над событиями всех миров и жизнями всех рас Та-Кемет, хотя не властны над собственным миром и жизнями, — мягко промолвила Хатхор, — потому и здесь я. Те двое, что пришли с тобой, полюбили друг друга и делят ложе без страха и вины. Они мудры, потому что знают — истинная любовь всегда бывает взаимной. Возьми в сердце эту истину, сын Ра, и люби мое дитя так же, как оно любит тебя. А потом помоги нам. Один ты бы, возможно, не смог, но твои спутники храбры и мужественны. Они помогут тебе, сын Ра.

— Почему ты зовешь меня сыном Ра? — пробормотал Изис, чувствуя, как медленно, черными осколками, осыпается тьма внутри. — Я сын Эшнуни…

— Молочная связь сильна, — Хатхор посмотрела на него с неожиданным сочувствием, — но Эшнуни-шумерийка была лишь кормилицей юного бога, сына Ра и одной из младших богинь его свиты. Чтобы достичь цели, которую преследовал Ра, родив, твоя мать отдала тебя своей земной прислужнице-жрице, исторгла молоко из ее грудей, заменившее тебе пламенное млеко твоей истинной божественной матери, и отправила вас на земли Та-Кемет. Эшнуни вырастила тебя и воспитала, объясняя все проявления твоей божественной природы тем, что ты из потомства Хнума. Ее молоко сделало тебя двойственным по природе своей, именно поэтому твое семя не убило неверного твоего возлюбленного. Словно нектар богов, молоко Эшнуни струится и по сей день в твоих жилах. Оно поможет тебе зачинать потомство с человеческими самками без вреда для них и твоих детей.

— Ты хочешь сказать, госпожа, что я не человек? — Изис обхватил плечи обеими руками, задрожав от ощущения внутреннего холода. — Что все человеческое, за что я держался, — прах и пыль?

— Неважно, рожден ли ты был человеком или богом, — игривый взгляд богини стал темным и серьезным, — важно то, что в твоем сердце. Не имеет значения, кем ты родился, дитя, важно то, какой путь ты выберешь для себя. И сейчас в твоих руках все то, что должно свершиться. Иди, не оборачиваясь, и пусть любовь поможет тебе исполнить то, что должно. А пока пусть Пробуждение начнется!

Изис лишь на мгновение перевел взгляд на Азиру, а когда поднял голову, Хатхор уже не было. Он протянул руку, пригладив непокорную темную прядку, упавшую на лоб спящего принца. Холод внутри медленно уходил при виде красивого лица, которому полузвериные очертания лишь придавали изысканности. Но боль все еще властвовала над сердцем.

Азиру пошевелился и открыл глаза, глядя на Изиса все еще сквозь пелену дремоты. Улыбка тронула его изящно очерченные губы.

— Мой господин…

Изис вымученно улыбнулся. Что ж, его глупость — это лишь извилистая дорожка, которая привела к нему этого истинно любящего. Сердце взорвалось от боли и гнева, но почти сразу гнев угас под прикосновением ласковой руки. Азиру сел и коснулся его щеки. Встревоженно заглянул в глаза.

— Что случилось, Изис? На тебе лица нет!

— Все хорошо… все так, как должно быть. — Касание ладони великана подарило ни с чем несравнимое ощущение покоя. — Скажи мне, Азиру, ты бы хотел остаться в этом странном мире?

Принц чуть приподнял брови, удивленно глядя на любовника.

— Мне будет хорошо рядом с тобой, Изис, куда бы ни пошел ты. Даже в Черной Пустыне я буду счастлив рядом с тобой.

Его слова, прямые и бесхитростные, подействовали на Изиса словно удар молнии. Он обвил шею великана обеими руками и прижался носом к его носу.

— Тогда мы останемся здесь, этот мир велик, и странности его подарят нам много открытий и радостей. А когда мы познаем их все, то пойдем дальше, от Та-Кемет, в глубину того великого мира. Только ты и я.

Азиру обнял его, и в этом объятии распались последние цепи боли, сковывающей его сердце. Изис ласкал огромную рогатую голову, прекрасное лицо, удивляясь тому, что мог не замечать когда-то огромной любви, сияющей в прозрачных глазах младшего принца Та-Кемет.

Далекий гром заставил обоих оторваться от ласк. В урчании и переливах голосов Эбештуни, донесшихся снаружи, появились встревоженные нотки. Изис вскочил с постели, обернув бедра тончайшим покрывалом. Азиру последовал за ним. Они выскочили из своего убежища и столкнулись с Элиани и Нешду, растрепанными и взъерошенными.

Вдали небо затянуло черным дымом. Словно осыпалась часть небосклона, явив миру черное, источающее мрак и смерть отверстие, в которое, как в огромную воронку, ринулись все ветры и золотистые облака. Собравшиеся вокруг Эбештуни замурлыкали и закричали тонкими тревожными голосами, воздевая руки к небу.

— Что-то плохое происходит, — спокойно, буднично произнес Нешду откуда-то сбоку, — знать бы еще, что именно.

— Мы достаточно отдохнули, — Элиани огляделся, видимо ища кого-то, — надо сказать нашим гостеприимным хозяевам, что мы должны покинуть их.

8\. Правда для Изиса

Они двинулись по тропе, которую указали им добросердечные Эбештуни. То и дело Изис останавливался, глядя в медленно растущую черную воронку у горизонта. Почему-то было не по себе. Вспомнились древние легенды о Великом Змее Пространства, пожирающем миры. То были лишь легенды, но за последнее время столько легенд стало явью перед глазами Изиса! Он поежился, шагая по тропе бок о бок с Азиру. Сзади, тихо беседуя, шли Элиани и Нешду. Изис не глядя мог бы сказать, что связь этих двух еще более укрепилась, настолько, что за несколько дней и ночей отдыха и любви они не смогли наговориться.

Они спустились по извилистой тропе вниз, к реке, блиставшей серебром в густо растущем лесу. Но при виде того, чем истинно была эта река, Изис содрогнулся. Расплавленный металл серебристого цвета медленно струился в высоких берегах. Над ним был перекинут тонкий деревянный мост, на вид более чем ненадежный.

— Я первым пойду, — сказал Азиру, мягко высвободив руку из пальцев Изиса, — если не обломится подо мной, то и вас выдержит.

— Не обломится, — сказал Нешду, внимательно рассматривая мостик, — это Древо Богов, оно способно выдержать всех нас вместе.

Азиру взошел на мост, на мгновение остановился, видимо проверяя верность слов лилу, а потом бодро потопал по узкой полосе дерева.

— Откуда ты столько знаешь про эту землю и вообще про все? — Когда они перебрались через реку, Изис с удивлением взглянул на Нешду.

— Читать люблю, — усмехнулся тот, причесывая рыжую гриву пальцами и заворачивая в узел на затылке, — у нас большое хранилище свитков, да и старые женщины племени любят порассказать о странных чудесах, о которых им говорила Святая Мать… А я всегда любил узнавать новое.

Он замолчал, и остальные молчали, в изумлении озираясь, потому что за рекой мир был совсем иным, чем виделся доселе. По странному железному небу плыли железные облака, и многоярусные железные деревья медленно, с жутким металлическим скрежетом гнулись, покоряясь чужеродной жуткой силе, надвигающейся откуда-то из-за черных хребтов, видневшихся вдали.

— Что же это такое? — пораженно выдохнул Элиани. — Ни в каких свитках, ни на каких таблицах не описано было ничего подобного!

Азиру положил руку на плечо застывшему Изису.

— Надо идти. Что-то зовет меня туда.

Изис молча кивнул, он и сам ощущал странное притяжение. Словно кто-то или что-то звало, тянуло, уцепившись за сердце. Он двинулся по узкой железной тропе, обогнав спутников. В сознании внезапно вспыхнула картина — высокий темноволосый муж в узкой полосе золотых пластин, нанизанных на сплошной пояс, стоит у странной стены, покрытой светящимися огнями. Тонкая рука с шестипалой кистью с неуловимой скоростью трогает светящиеся квадраты, треугольники и пятиугольники, вспыхивающие под этими прикосновениями ярко-синим светом. Картина всплыла и почти сразу исчезла. Изис покачнулся и едва не упал, стало невозможно дышать. Азиру поддержал его, обхватив поперек груди и прижимая к своему мощному торсу.

— Память пробуждается, — чужим, странным голосом произнес Нешду, — память…

Изис опустился на железный камень, переливающийся странными сполохами серебряного и синего. Одна за другой, картины всплывали в его сознании — высоченные, невозможно прекрасные люди… или не люди… огромное нечто, снаружи похожее на Челн, только размером с город. Изис помотал головой, отгоняя видение.

— Послушайте меня, — сказал он, глядя на сгрудившихся вокруг него спутников, — перед тем, как случилось то, что случилось, мне явилась богиня Хатхор…

Медленно, подбирая слова, он рассказал то, что растревожило его в беседе с богиней. Ее упоминание о том, что он — сын Ра и должен свершить некое деяние, для которого, как говорила Хатхор, был рожден.

— Я не могу тащить вас с собой, — сказал Изис напоследок, — но если вы пожелаете пойти, то я буду рад. То, что сейчас вижу я… это очень странно. Словно моя память, и не моя тоже.

Он в каком-то оцепенении медленно опустил руку на запястье Азиру, и тот положил свою лапищу на его плечо, успокаивая.

— Не просто так мы все оказались здесь, — спустя минуту молчания откликнулся Элиани, — не зря странные сны снились нам с Нешду всю дорогу до этого места. И не зря я…

Он открыл сумку, что носил на плече, и осторожно извлек из нее тщательно обернутые тонкой шерстяной тканью предметы. Изис в изумлении уставился на него.

— Ты взял с собой дары богов?

— Да, я взял их. И сейчас нам это поможет. Слишком долго нам идти своими ногами, а Челнов тут нет.

Он аккуратно развернул ткань, коснувшись полированной поверхности изящно выгнутого рога, украшенного по широкому краю изысканной золотой вязью. Затем тронул круглый предмет, чья матовая поверхность почти не отражала.

— Зеркало укажет нам кратчайший путь до твоей цели, Изис. Но оно подчинится лишь касанию Крови Ра. Если то, что ты рассказал, — правда, то лишь ты способен заставить его работать. Вот тут, видишь, — Элиани провел пальцами по тончайшей вязи вдоль рамки, окаймляющей зеркало, — написано, что Кровь Ра даст пропуск сознанию.

Изис взял зеркальце из его рук и медленно провел по его поверхности пальцами. Почти сразу с негромким странным звуком поверхность вспыхнула бледно-серебристым, показывая узкий мост над пропастью, в которой обитали неименуемые и чудовищные охранники Богов. Знание вспыхнуло в сердце Изиса вместе с зеркалом. Он словно бы забыл, а теперь вспомнил то, что было, то, зачем ему надо в Обитель Богов. Гнев бродил за границей знания и мудрости, и теперь не он над Изисом, а Изис над ним властвовал.

Он знал теперь, куда идти и что делать. И как заставить работать другие вещи. И знал, что должен сделать, оказавшись в Обители. Прошлое, настоящее и некоторая часть Будущего были в нем, наполняли его. Он тихо застонал, держась за голову, а потом безумно рассмеялся. Слишком уж странным и необычным было знание, пришедшее к нему. От начала бегства богов из их медленно сгорающего мира и до жестокого преступления одного из них, Апопа, испортившего управление Небесным Челном, на котором находились Высшие Боги, и заразившего непослушанием остальные Челны, следовавшие за главным. Несколько десятков Челнов отстало и затерялось в беспросветной межзвездной мгле прежде, чем Ра сумел восстановить управление и вывести оставшиеся к небольшой звездной системе, где вокруг рыжего маленького Солнца вращались одиннадцать планет. На пятой и четвертой от Солнца поселились те боги, что обитали на полюсах своего мира и предпочитали холод. Те же боги, что населяли экваториальный континент, избрали для себя жаркую и душную вторую планету. И скоро в тех мирах закипела жизнь. Головной Челн, ведомый Ра, занял третью планету, находившуюся на лучшем расстоянии от звезды. Здесь он создал себе для услуг некоторое количество смертных людей и низших богов, а также обнаружил, что планета населена несколькими расами, оставленными другими богами. В жарких землях Та-Кемет поселились потомки Ра, дабы управлять его творениями, а Высшие Боги сотворили в этой земле и вне ее одновременно подобие своего погибшего мира. Чтобы смертные обитатели сих земель не покусились на спокойствие богов, Ра и помогавший ему младший брат его Сутех сотворили черное солнце, пробуждавшее в душах и сердцах людей и богов ужас и боль, и поместили его над Черной Пустыней, так же ими сотворенной и окружавшей их новый дом.

Но пришел срок для Высших Богов войти в состояние сна, требовавшееся, чтобы восстановить их угасающие силы и «сехем» их Челна, живого, как и они сами. И для этого должен был остаться кто-то, дабы позаботиться о том, чтобы все было сделано верно. Но никто из богов не пожелал остаться и бодрствовать, все они устали и жаждали покоя и сна. А Сутеху владыка Ра не мог доверять, ибо младший брат его был влюблен в Апопа и делил с ним ложе и радости слияния, до тех пор, пока не был Апоп отлучен от жизни богов и низвергнут в пространство. И тогда Ра возлег с одной из младших богинь своей свиты и зачал с ней дитя, несущее все его знания и умения. Из-за глупой и жестокой ревности обезумевшей Амонет, супруги Ра, мать дитяти вынуждена была отправить его с его кормилицей прочь из Земли Богов. Юный Изис рос среди людей, хотя и был носителем знаний богов. Но до поры эти знания и умения спали, и сын Ра чувствовал себя простым человеком… А потом, когда приблизился срок и стало ясно, что больше медлить нельзя, боги сотворили из своей слюны красивого юношу, лишенного души, холодного и самовлюбленного, и послали наследнику Ра, дабы заставить его ступить на путь, ведущий к его предназначению.

Огромная ручища Азиру мягко легла на плечо, вырывая Изиса из полузабытья.

— Там что-то происходит, — сказал он, указывая на железные гребни дальних скал, за которыми вспыхивали багровые и белые сполохи, — смотри!

Изис провел ладонью по бритому черепу. Спокойное осознание пришло на смену безумию. Он больше не находился ни в яростном смерче, ни в «оке бури», но смерч и буря были в его власти. Он положил руку на ладонь принца, улыбнувшись.

— Наваждение, сотворенное богами, постепенно разрушается. Я могу поправить дело, но мне нужно как можно скорее добраться до Челна, который окутывает этим наваждением мир вокруг.

— Я быстро бегаю, мой господин, — улыбнулся Азиру, преклоняя колено и похлопывая себя по плечам.

— Возьми это, — сказал Элиани, протягивая Изису оставшиеся две вещи богов, — они пригодятся тебе, раз уж ты умеешь ими пользоваться. Хотя я и не знаю как, но пригодятся.

— Постарайтесь увести подальше Эбештуни, — сказал Изис, засовывая рог и амулет-ладонь в дорожную сумку, — и уходите с ними прочь, до белой реки.

Он забрался на спину Азиру, обхватив обеими руками могучую шею. Резкий запах, одновременно грубый звериный и нежный, цветочный, ударил в ноздри. Азиру рванул с места с такой скоростью, что Изис едва не разжал руки. Пожалуй, подумал он, крепче обнимая принца, они будут на месте вовремя.

9\. Чудовища из бездны. Путь к Челну Ра

Азиру мчался, не останавливаясь, и только когда за железным лесом показалась восходящая тропа к сияющим вершинам гор, чуть замедлил бег. Изис чуть приподнялся, всматриваясь в странные переливы света, струящиеся из-за горных кряжей, казавшихся бесконечно высокими. Но по мере того, как они приближались к горам, становилось ясно, что обычные земные законы тут не действуют.

— Как странно! — пробормотал принц, переходя на шаг и всматриваясь в покрытые необычными округлыми предметами подобия деревьев. Свет, исходящий от этих предметов, напоминал свет от жезлов хибти, но действовал таким образом, что искажал для стоящих вдали очертания и размеры пространства и гор, которые вблизи казались почти игрушечными.

— Магия богов, — сказал Изис, крепче сжимая его плечи, — мы уже почти у Бездны, а за ней то, что нам нужно.

Азиру прибавил шаг и спустя недолгое время оказался у края громадного провала, тянувшегося от края до края. Нигде не было мостов и переходов, лишь обломки, рогами торчащие с противоположной стороны.

— Я не смогу перепрыгнуть эту пропасть, Изис, — виновато произнес Азиру, — она слишком велика. Неужто здесь нет никаких мостов и не из чего сделать их?

Изис огляделся в поисках хоть какого-то материала для постройки переправы, но вокруг было пусто. Он подошел к краю бездны, в которой клубился желтовато-зеленый туман, и вдруг отпрянул.

— Боги! — выдохнул Азиру, сжав плечо Изиса и пытаясь оттащить его от края пропасти, где зашевелились какие-то тени. Изис выдернул из ножен меч и встал рядом с принцем, чувствуя, как ужас постепенно поднимается из глубины души при виде чудовищных скорпионов и еще более кошмарных созданий, которым не было имени в языках людей, медленно перебирающихся через край пропасти.

Чудовищные существа приближались. Не оставалось сомнений, что они способны уничтожать даже богов. Азиру шагнул, заслоняя собой Изиса и выдергивая из ножен меч. И вовремя! Могучий черный, как огненный камень, скорпион нанес удар. Его жало, лоснящееся от яда, просвистело над плечом уклонившегося принца, и тот обратным движением, распрямившись, нанес удар. Скорпион завертелся, щелкая чудовищными клешнями и размахивая обрубком хвоста. Но его место тут же заняли сразу несколько тварей.

Глядя, как огромный полубог сражается с чудовищами, Изис нащупал в сумке изогнутый рог. В памяти возникли гигантские… существа? Механизмы? Он не знал, какие-то обломки не его памяти все еще покоились на дне сознания. Но четко осознавал, что даже вдвоем они не выстоят против орды чудовищ, пришедших из бездны. Твари окружили Азиру кольцом, а другая их группа приближалась, щелкая клешнями, шипя, протягивая ядовитые щупальца и хвосты к нарушившему их покой. Изис поднес рог к губам и подул. Резкий свистящий звук сорвался в пропасть, отдавшись жутковатым эхом, похожим на вопли обессиленной женщины. Эффект от этого звука был ошеломляющим.

— Что это было? — спросил Азиру, обтирая меч от ихора чудовищ собственной набедренной повязкой. Те, что остались в живых, поспешно удирали обратно в бездну. 

«Повинуюсь Владыке Челна!»

Голос прогрохотал в голове, но Изис уже медленно поднимал взгляд по двум чудовищным столбам, которые оказались ногами гиганта. А потом он понял, что нужно делать, знания об этом тоже покоились в нем еще до рождения. И послал Повеление тому, кто возвышался над ним на три десятка человеческих ростов.

Великан склонился и подставил ручищу. Изис сделал знак Азиру, и вдвоем они запрыгнули на металлическую ладонь, не без опасения вцепившись в большой палец.

Азиру с восторгом взирал на других великанов, столь же огромных и могучих, с грохотом и лязгом двинувшихся следом за предводителем. Тот одним прыжком преодолел пропасть и помчался к некому неописуемому строению, полускрытому бликами света. Изис ободряюще сжал пальцы Азиру и указал на удивительное явление.

— Это Челн Ра, на котором он прибыл из темной бездны, окружающей наш мир!

— Мне будет позволено войти туда? — Принц почти умоляюще смотрел на Изиса.

— Ты войдешь туда со мной, мне понадобится помощь.

Азиру в молчании склонил голову, не сумев укрыть радостной улыбки.

Металлические гиганты несли их не слишком долго, но дважды им пришлось отбиваться от странных существ, похожих на обожженных Сынов Неба, каких они встретили у входа в страну богов. Впрочем, это оказалось очень просто. Один из великанов просто поднял руки и сразил существ огненными лучами, вылетевшими из кулаков. Азиру от удивления даже рот раскрыл. Изис хорошо его понимал, чувствуя детский восторг и изумление, переполнявшие принца. Те удивительные, странные события, что происходили с ними до сих пор, были чем-то вроде волшебной сказки для неизбалованного вниманием и событиями младшего принца Та-Кемет. Потому все их, даже Черную Пустыню принимал он с глубокой благодарностью и радостью. Азиру был рожден исследователем и ученым, и не его вина, что столь мало было дано ему при рождении.

— Если у нас получится сделать все как надо и выбраться отсюда, мы отправимся в путешествие к краю земли, — сказал Изис, улыбнувшись своему спутнику. — Мир полон странностей и удивительных вещей и событий.

— Мой господин, — Азиру радостно улыбнулся, — это будет превыше всего, о чем я когда-либо смел мечтать! Ты и так подарил мне куда больше, чем я получал за свою жизнь. Те удивительные события, через которые ты провел меня, изменили не только меня, но и тебя самого. А что может быть лучше, чем учиться, познавать новое, меняться раз за разом!

Изис удивленно взглянул на него, но не смог опровергнуть его слова. Он действительно изменился, стал спокойнее, научился мудрости, не той, что дали ему заточенные в нем знания Ра, но той человеческой мудрости, называемой опытом, что приходит лишь со временем.

Челн был укрыт под лучами светильников, позволяющими сохранить его в целости и чистоте. Великаны остановились чуть поодаль, предводитель их медленно склонился, опустив Изиса и Азиру наземь.

«Дальше запрет. Мы не можем идти, повелитель».

Изис сошел с ладони и повернулся, послав ответ:

«Ждите здесь. Если не вернусь, действуйте в соответствии с Велениями, что оставил вам Ра».

Предводитель великанов склонил голову, прижав руки к груди, и выпрямился, застыв со скрещенными на груди руками. Изис тронул Азиру за локоть, и они двинулись по вымощенной белоснежными мраморными плитами дороге к Челну.

Какой он огромный! Точно несколько городов, слитых воедино, — в голосе принца была заметная робость, — и он так прекрасен!

Изис ободряюще сжал его руку в своей. Его сердце заныло вдруг в странном предчувствии. Но, отогнав это предчувствие, он ускорил шаг, желая как можно скорее покончить со всем и обрести желанную свободу. Гнев по-прежнему бродил где-то поблизости, не имея возможности пробиться сквозь облако божественного покоя, ниспосланного вместе со знаниями. Изис не мог дождаться мгновения, когда снова получит способность чувствовать как человек.

Вход в Челн искрился и переливался, и Изис положил руку на грудь Азиру, остановив его.

— Эта пелена убивает тех, кто пытается войти сюда без дозволения Ра, — сказал он, оглядывая пространство возле двери. Взгляд выхватил странного вида украшение, на котором была выемка в виде человеческой руки гигантских размеров. Изис не слишком уверенно взглянул на Азиру.

— Мне придется попробовать кое-что сделать. Не бойся за меня, что бы тебе ни пришлось увидеть.

Принц кивнул, отступив на шаг. Изис медленно вздохнул, пытаясь расслабиться, вернуть ощущение, что накрыло его в хижине, в деревне Эбештуни. Внутри словно блеснула крошечная искорка, но рост оставался прежним. Изис повел плечами, пытаясь отбросить лишние мысли, страх и неуверенность. Он сможет, его отец — великий бог Ра. Он сумел один раз, в объятиях Азиру, сможет и теперь. В памяти возникло громадное мощное тело в его объятиях, бьющееся сердце у его груди и ощущение того, что кости неуклонно разрастаются и тело растягивается, становится больше, мощнее, укрывая собой ставшее небольшим и хрупким туловище принца. Он был снова словно в двух измерениях, в одном оставался тем, кем был, Изисом, сыном Эшнуни, человеком, но другой, сын Ра, пришел и возвысился, и тело его в мощи своей превзошло теперь всех людей и богов. Он поднял руку, вложив ее в выемку, и теперь ладонь полностью совпала с отпечатком.

— Иди за мной. — Собственный голос показался ему грохочущим и мощным, исполненным угрозы и силы. Азиру тут же послушно скользнул следом. Изис, сын Ра, не видел, но чувствовал его движение. И движение то успокаивало.

Они шли по бесконечным коридорам и залам, в которых им встречались самые странные творения богов, удивительно прекрасные картины и статуи. Несколько раз им попадались хранилища, в которых содержались хрустальные пластины, несущие на себе знания многих эонов. Азиру смотрел на них с жадностью, но не посмел коснуться.

Они миновали большой зал, в котором находились странные мигающие и переливающиеся огни на прозрачных плитах. Изис пробежался пальцами по определенной последовательности огней, вспыхнувших на самой большой плите. Стена медленно отошла в сторону.

Смежная зала была огромна. И ее целиком заполняли саркофаги, в которых, вытянувшись во весь рост, лежали боги и богини. Укрытые прозрачными крышками, эти саркофаги мерцали все теми же переменчивыми цветами. Изис шел между ними, всматриваясь в прекрасные лица.

— Праматерь! — выдохнул Азиру, глядя куда-то вбок. Изис проследил его взгляд — и сердце забилось, словно испуганная птаха. В саркофаге у самой стены лежала та, чьи слова привели его сюда. Хатхор… это лицо, прекраснейшее из женских лиц, нельзя было спутать ни с чьим другим.

— Как она прекрасна! — пробормотал Изис, невольно любуясь изумительными очертаниями тела. Азиру почтительно склонился перед саркофагом, положив руки на прозрачную поверхность.

— Позволь мне побыть здесь и помолиться моей праматери, — попросил Азиру, и Изис, помедлив, кивнул.

— Только не отходи никуда. Здесь легко заблудиться.

Он вернулся в предыдущую залу и попытался воскресить в памяти последовательность действий. Словно далекие воспоминания, всплывали картины с изящной шестипалой рукой, порхающей по разноцветным квадратам и многоугольникам. Он позволил памяти захватить себя и теперь был не Изисом, сыном Эшнуни, но самим Ра, Властителем Жизни, и вел свой Челн сквозь бури пространства, через червоточины и смертоносные «мертвые» зоны. Он вывел свою армаду к маленькой планетарной системе, где злосчастные беглецы с погибшей Ам-Дахи нашли новый дом. Он полюбил этот мир, такой гостеприимный и яркий, исполненный молодой жизненной силы и света. И вот теперь пришла пора уснуть, потому что лишь сон смог бы вернуть ему и его соплеменникам молодость и силы. В саркофагах, оснащенных живыми механизмами, они проведут мгновение Вечности, чтобы пробудиться к новой жизни, к новой молодости и битве. Но прежде следовало остановить самоуничтожение иллюзии Ам-Дахи и Челна, запущенное неведомым врагом. Он не знал, кто мог сотворить подобное, потому что Апоп был надежно заключен во тьму межпространства, где ему было суждено пребывать Вечность, а Сутех спал в одном из саркофагов.

Пальцы сами находили нужную последовательность мигающих огней. Пол слабо содрогнулся под ногами, словно вдруг задышал глубже гигантский живой организм под названием «Челн». Есть! Самоуничтожение остановлено! Он выдохнул медленно, переключая установку на саркофаги, и принялся за дело. Сияющие разными цветами многоугольники и квадраты с письменами его народа отнимали мысли, заставляя сосредоточиться на них. Потому он не отдал ни единой нити мыслей чувству страха, исподволь тронувшему основание позвоночника. А страх рос, точно червь, превращающийся в чудовищного змея.

Ощущение опасности было так сильно, что стало трудно дышать. Но он должен был довести до конца начатое и потому продолжал работу. И даже когда острая боль пронзила лопатку, он не остановился, не отвлекся. Что-то текло по спине, и пульсировала болью вся правая часть от плеча до бока. Он набрал несколько последовательностей, оставалось всего две, но на них не хватило сил. Колени подломились, и он успел лишь набрать часть предпоследнего кода, когда большое тело прильнуло к нему сзади. Большая рука обвилась вокруг талии, удерживая, давая возможность довести дело до конца. Могучий поток чужой «сехем» хлынул в тело, останавливая кровь, возвращая силы, но внезапно оборвался. Перед глазами все расплывалось, и Ра-Изис чувствовал болезненную дрожь прижатого к нему тела. А потом оказался вдруг свободен, стоя напротив высокого худого существа, чье лицо, когда-то прекрасное, было покрыто пятнами чешуи, и один глаз был подобен глазу змеи, тогда как второй оставался обычным человеческим взглядом.

— Сутех! — выдохнул тот, кто называл себя Ра. — Так это ты запустил самоуничтожение! Что сделал с тобой этот выродок Апоп?

По лицу существа пробежала судорога, он словно боролся с самим собой. Пальцы когтистой лапы разжались, и короткий кинжал из тончайше ошлифованного алмаза упал на пол у ног. Второй рукой существо коснулось виска, глядя с невыносимой тоской, болью и ненавистью. Из человеческого глаза его заструились слезы.

— Убей… убей меня! Не могу больше! Не могу сопротивляться… ему!

Но он не мог нанести удар. Лицо Сутеха, юное, смеющееся личико чудесного мальчишки затмило устрашающе искаженный лик полузмея.

— Не можеш-ш-шь! — прошипел тот, кто был Апопом, рабом и убийцей, предавшим своего хозяина, совратившим его любимого брата. — Ты не с-с-сможеш-ш-шь!

Он не успел ничего сделать. Сутех, или же тот, кто когда-то им был, ударил себя по перекрестью силовых ремней, обнимающих грудь, и исчез в рыжем пламени — сбежал!

Изис упал на колени, содрогаясь от беззвучного крика, обхватил тяжелую голову Азиру и положил на колени себе. Лицо принца быстро утрачивало краски жизни, лишь прозрачные нежные глаза оставались прежними.

— Не умирай, — пробормотал Изис, чувствуя, как ледяным холодом ужаса заполняется сердце при мысли о том, что не будет этого юного полубога, любящего и влюбленного, отдавшего всего себя обреченной любви. Азиру улыбнулся совсем слабо, из-под его массивного тела медленно истекал пурпурно-золотой ихор. Медленно вздохнул, и грудь его опала. Он перестал дышать.

Хатхор была права, в поисках куска грязи Изис пересек Черную Пустыню и мир богов — и не удержал в руках своих драгоценный камень, подаренный ему судьбой. Глухое отчаянное рыдание вырвалось из его горла. Рогатая красивая голова принца безжизненно качнулась набок. Мир опустел.

10\. Мир людей

Он не знал, сколько сидел, обнимая мертвое тело. Казалось, целую вечность. И в вечности этой не было ничего, кроме скорби и бесконечного, безумного отчаяния. Он попытался встать и поднять могучее тело того, кто отдал ему всего себя, свою душу и сердце, свою «сехем» и свою жизнь. Что-то звякнуло о пол. Медленно Изис перевел взгляд на маленькую блестящую вещицу, выпавшую из сумки. Как он мог забыть! Амулет-ладонь, способный излечить и даже вернуть из Страны Мертвых того, кто ушел в нее, если только тело его было цело и умерло недавно. Он медленно сжал пальцами прохладный металл и положил его на грудь Азиру. Металл поблескивал в свете божественных светилен, играя, словно бы сливаясь с кожей, растекаясь по ней. Изис закрыл глаза, молясь… кому? Себе? Небу, безмолвному и безжизненному? Хатхор, праматери павшего полубога? Он не знал. Но всю жажду, всю боль и тоску своего опустевшего сердца направил на эту мольбу. Пусть все исчезнет, пусть не будет ни Сенмута, ни богов, ни их проклятого мира, только бы вернулся Азиру, его принц, чье сердце было подобно Древу Любви.

— Изис, господин мой, — слабый и чуть хриплый голос звучал изумленно, — что случилось? Разве этот бог с чешуйчатым ликом не убил меня?

Но Изис и ответить не смог. Только прижал к себе своего принца и отчаянно, счастливо разрыдался от облегчения, чувствуя на своей спине огромную ручищу живого Азиру, вернувшегося к нему из небытия.

*********************

У Белой реки предводитель великанов осторожно опустил их на землю. Изис все еще передвигался с трудом, заживление собственных ран давалось ему тяжелее, чем ран чужих. Он опирался о ручищу Азиру и чувствовал себя успокоенным. Встретили их Нешду и Элиани, возглавлявшие тех Эбештуни, что решились покинуть деревню.

— Их вождь Кэшула и его супруга решили остаться, — с грустью сказал лилу, гладя по голове совсем маленького детеныша, цеплявшегося за его юбку, — а с ними и старший сын их. Остальные здесь. Что там случилось, Изис? Ты остановил это безумие?

— Для начала нам нужно перебраться через реку, — сказал Изис, глядя на исполинов, в молчании ждавших его приказов, — не бойтесь, отныне Черной Пустыни нет, я позаботился об этом. Другое дело, что скоро исчезнет и этот мир. Отныне вся сила Челна Богов будет направлена на поддержание их жизней во сне.

Он отдал мысленный приказ, и великаны осторожно перенесли всех их за Белую реку. Постаравшись сосредоточиться, он послал своим могучим слугам последнее Веление и почти без сил оперся о руку Азиру. Огромные фигуры скоро превратились в серебристые тени и исчезли за лесом и железными горами. Он знал, что великаны доделают то, что было необходимо, — опустят Челн под землю и будут хранить его все те века, что понадобятся на восстановление жизненной силы богов.

Изис усмехнулся. Человек, бог — какая разница? Он жив, и рядом с ним тот, кто любит. А он сам… любит ли он, Изис, сын Ра, сотворенный по его образу и подобию? Внезапно вспомнилась одна из песней Ананке, величайшего из стихотворцев, о том, как узнать, истинна ли твоя любовь.

Представил я, что нет тебя больше в мире,  
Моя любовь, заблудившаяся во мраке,  
И подломились вдруг подо мной колени,  
И сердце дернулось, на куски разрываясь.  
Погасли звезды, и с криком пал белый месяц,  
И мертвой слезой у ног океан колыхался,  
Застыли горы плотью зверей убитых,  
И мир исчез, беззвездной мглой обернувшись.

Изис прислонился пылающим лбом к плечу Азиру. Пусть он бог, но он научился любить. Он охотился за куском грязи, ревнуя и желая вернуть себе свою собственность, но обрел драгоценнейший дар и способность любить.

— Азиру, ты меня не оставишь?

Огромная ладонь коснулась его бритой головы.

— Никогда не оставлю тебя, мой господин.

— Не зови меня господином, мой мальчик.

Азиру склонился — так, чтобы видеть его глаза. Изис притянул к себе тяжелую рогатую голову и прижался носом к носу.

— Зови меня по имени. В твоих устах это лучшее из имен!

Они преодолели теперь уже безопасную пустошь, которая утратила свои кошмарные свойства и была теперь обычной пустыней. Немного не доходя до гор, новая предводительница Эбештуни Малали передала через Нешду пожеление остаться в этом месте и построить здесь новый дом. В недоумении смотрел Изис на тонкую темную фигурку, а потом в изумлении взирал на величайшее чудо, виденное им когда-либо. Малали протянула руки, и из ее ладоней посыпались семена и споры. Налетевший ветер отнес их и бросил наземь чуть поодаль, и спустя несколько мгновений крошечные зеленые ростки появились из иссохшей мертвой земли. Где-то вдалеке загрохотал гром, и небо затянули тучи. Первые капли дождя упали на иссушенную зноем пустошь, которой предстояло стать цветущим садом.

Когда спустя несколько часов Изис и его спутники уходили к горам, огромную часть пустоши покрывали цветущие сады. Такова была сила и власть Эбештуни, чистейших из всех существ. А когда они отошли подальше, то увидели лишь колеблющийся от жара воздух и мертвые земли. Азиру в изумлении сжал плечо Изиса.

— Но что…

— Все хорошо, — Изис с улыбкой взглянул на спутников, — все как надо. Они молодцы, эти Эбештуни. Они укрыли свой новый мир там, где когда-то укрыли его боги. И теперь никто не сможет добраться до них и навредить им. Идемте, друзья, мы еще успеем добраться до убежища прежде, чем зайдет солнце.

Небо еще сияло на закате желтым и алым, когда путники добрались до объединенной деревни лилим и людей. И были встречены с великой радостью. Пир в честь них длился почти всю ночь, но Изиса и Азиру не было на нем.

В маленькой, увитой зеленью и диким жасмином беседке они лежали, обнявшись и склонившись друг к другу, тихо беседуя о том, о чем беседуют все влюбленные во всех мирах и временах Вечности. Они ласкали друг друга, насыщая сердца любовью, и не ведали о будущем. Не ведали о том, что, исказив имена и судьбы, люди будут поклоняться им. Что будет вредить тот, кто потерял самого себя в любовной лихорадке и зыбучих песках проклятого мира. И что рано или поздно придется им снова столкнуться с его коварством и ступить на путь войны, чтобы защитить доверившихся. Они лишь знали, что будущее творят они сами, как творят самих себя, богов, людей. Тех, в чьих сердцах любовь пребудет вечно. И что вечной будет их любовь, Изиса и Азиру.


End file.
